New Witch Old Flame
by majiklmoon
Summary: There is a new witch In Sunnydale! Is she friend or foe?
1. Default Chapter

New Witch, Old Flame  
  
AU: This is set after Adam and Glory, but Giles hasn't left yet and Willow and Tara are still together.  
  
Rated: R for violence and sex  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Buffyverse. That privilege belongs solely to Joss Whedon. I only wish I did!  
  
Part 1  
  
Willow and Tara decided to give the Daughter's of Gaia Wicca Group one more chance. Not that either of them had much faith in the group, but sometimes, it was nice to meet other people who shared the same gifts.  
  
"Daughters of the moon, sisters of the earth become one with the universe," intoned Astra, the self proclaimed High Priestess of the group.  
  
Tara looked at over at Willow and the two shared a slight smile at the spectacle Astra created. Finally the girl stopped her chanting and looked around the room at the gathering.  
  
"Is anyone interested on leading the workshop on herbal remedies?" she asked the group. "Willow, Tara would that be something the two of you would be interested in?"  
  
"Well, actually," started Tara and Willow continued, "We were hoping to lead a workshop on spell casting."  
  
A giggle went around the room, and Astra said in a very condescending tone, "Really, I thought after your last meeting with us, you would realize that as Sisters, we must all work together to project an image of womanhood, and not that of a stereotypical witch."  
  
Willow felt the rage building inside of her and she started to stand up, but Tara held her back. "Just agree with her and let's see what happens," she whispered to Willow. "Something magical is in the air, can't you feel it?"  
  
"Yeah, I feel something," Willow whispered back, "I feel a pain in my."  
  
Suddenly the lights in the room went out, and the goddess statue that Astra had placed in the center of the circle began to rise and float in the air.  
  
Willow turned to Tara and raised an eyebrow. She communicated telepathically with Tara I'm not doing this Tara, I promise.  
  
II know, but neither am I. You don't suppose any of them are, do you? asked Tara.  
  
Suddenly both girls stared at each other in amazement as a strange voice filled their head. I am doing it, I couldn't resist, I was listening to that girl's foolishness and my humor got the best of me.  
  
The voice stopped speaking, the lights came back on and the statue fell to the ground.  
  
Just then, a tall striking woman entered the room. She had long wavy brown hair that framed her face, and she was dressed in black and wore a long black cloak.  
  
"Good evening, ladies. I am Professor Farrell, and I am looking for the Psychology Building. Perhaps one of you can assist me?" requested the stranger in a British accented voice.  
  
Astra and her friends sat silently, all of them still shocked by the floating statue.  
  
Willow and Tara jumped up and offered to help the Professor find her way.  
  
"A-are you looking for anybody in p-particular?" Tara asked, her stutter more apparent because there was a stranger present.  
  
"Actually, ladies, I am going to be teaching here this fall. I will be teaching psychology, woman's studies, and Occult studies," the professor answered, looking hard at both girls. "I expect to see both of you in that class."  
  
"Oh, yes, Occult studies..um well, maybe," hedged Willow as she stopped in front of the Social Science building. "Here we are."  
  
"Thank you Ms. Rosenberg," said the professor.  
  
Willow and Tara stared at each other, neither one of them remembered introducing themselves.  
  
"Now, perhaps you would be able to help me with one more thing," she continued, choosing to ignore the silent communication between the two young women. "I am looking for a shop called the Magic Box. I have some business with the proprietor of that fine establishment." 


	2. chapter 2

Part 2  
  
Willow and Tara looked at each other nervously.  
  
"Um.w-w-w-we could take you," stammered Tara.  
  
"Yeah. Sure Professor Farrell, we'll be glad to take you, right after our next class."  
  
"Ms. Rosenberg, there is no need to lie to me," said the professor. "You do not have a class, you simply want to go and call your friends and warn them. Very admirable."  
  
Willow opened her mouth to utter a spell, but the professor raised a hand and said, "Ms. Rosenberg, there is no need. I can assure you, I am not here to harm anyone at all. I simply have some personal, harmless, business to conduct with Rupert."  
  
"Willow, it's OK. I think we can trust her," whispered Tara. "Look," she said as she turned towards the visitor. "You are right. We don't have a class, but I do have to go drop this book of at the library. Why don't you drop your stuff of in your office, and we'll meet you back here in 20 minutes."  
  
"Certainly ladies, that sounds like a suitable plan indeed."  
  
Tara grabbed Willow by the arm and pulled her down the lobby with her. "I can't believe you were going to use magic on her," she said. "You didn't know who she was or what she was, but you were going to try to."  
  
"Try to protect us," Willow broke in. " I just didn't want her to hurt you."  
  
"First off, Willow, I can take care of myself. And secondly, you didn't know anything about her other than the fact that she has amazing psychic abilities."  
  
The two girls broke off their argument as they walked into the library. Tara returned her book and they started back to meet professor Farrell.  
  
"I'm only saying, that you rely on magic too much. You aren't thinking of all the possibilities. The only thing you want to do is fire off a spell and poof, the problem is solved," said Tara gazing at Willow reproachfully.  
  
Willow wasn't given a chance to reply because Professor Farrell was waiting for them. She had changed clothes and was dressed in jeans, a tee shirt, a leather jacket and a pair of Nike sneakers, and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.  
  
"You were very prompt ladies. Thank you."  
  
Tara and Willow said nothing, only stared at the professor with dumb looks on their faces.  
  
Finally Willow broke the silence. "Oh.uh sure, no problem. We're the prompt ones. We can walk to the Magic Box from here."  
  
The threesome proceeded across campus as dusk began to fall. Willow and Tara tried to urge the professor on, but she was in no hurry.  
  
"Professor, Sunnydale isn't the best place to be out alone at night," started Willow, but as she spoke, a vampire jumped out from behind a small grove of trees, shoved her to the ground and headed straight for the professor.  
  
Tara was struggling to pull a small wooden cross from her bag. She finally freeing the cross, she ran to the professor's side in time to see her swiftly dispatch the vampire with a tree branch.  
  
"Oh," groaned Willow struggling to get up. "You know about vampires." She stopped suddenly and questioned, "Are you a slayer? Is Faith dead?"  
  
"Yes, I know about vampires. And no, I am not a slayer. One does not grow up living next door to Rupert Giles and not know about vampires," Professor Farrell answered with a twinkle in her eye. 


	3. chapter 3

Professor Farrell opened the door to the Magic Box and stepped in and looked around.  
  
"Quite nice. Rupert has done quite well for himself," she said almost to herself.  
  
Tara and Willow followed her in and down the stairs. Most of the Scoobies were already assembled, but Giles was nowhere in site.  
  
"Professor Farrell," Willow started to say but was interrupted by the professor.  
  
"Willow, you are not one of my students, nor are we in class, my name is Mary Margaret."  
  
"Ok then, Mary Margaret, this is Anya, she is part owner of the Magic Box with Giles."  
  
"I'm in charge of the money," said Anya as she reached out and patted the cash register fondly.  
  
"And this is Xander, he and Anya are engaged to be married."  
  
"Hi," said Xander, "Nice to meet you." He fell silent as he struggled for something to say. "So, your British, huh?"  
  
"Well, actually, I was born in Ireland, but my parents emigrated to England when I was quite young," said the Professor.  
  
"And this is Dawnie," continued Willow.  
  
"Hi," said Dawn as she gave a small wave and turned back to her schoolbooks.  
  
"Xander, where are Buffy, Spike and Giles?" asked Tara. "The professor.Mary Margaret is a friend of Giles.  
  
At the mention of the last two names, the professor looked very interested, but chose to say nothing. The bell over the door rang and in walked Rupert Giles, watcher and proprietor of the Magic Box.  
  
"Oh, h-hi Mr. Giles," began Tara but Giles had stopped dead in the middle of the shop and was staring at the newcomer in his shop.  
  
"Meggie my girl?" he asked, "Is that you?"  
  
Meg turned and yelled, "Ripper!" Running through the shop, she launched herself into the air, landed in his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist.  
  
"Oh Ripper, I've missed you so much," she said as she leaned in and kissed him passionately. 


	4. chapter 4

The Scoobies all stared, with varying degrees of shock and amazement on their faces.  Xander, Willow and Anya all stood with their mouths hanging open, while Tara stared at the floor in embarrassment and Dawn had a goofy grin on her face.  

The couple continued to kiss passionately, when the door to the back room opened and Buffy and Spike walked in.

"What the…" Buffy began but was interrupted by Spike.

"Oh look.  The Watcher's getting shagged tonight," he said with his usual irreverence.

As a group, the Scoobies yelled, "Spike!" 

Hearing them the couple ended their embrace.

"Oh…em…Yes," said Giles as he removed his glasses and began to polish them briskly.

"I'd like all of you to meet Mary Margaret Farrell, an old friend of mine.  This is Willow…"

  
"It's ok, Ripper.  I've already met most of them.  Willow and Tara were instrumental in my finding you," said Meggie "Except for these two, but I can guess."

Meggie turned towards Buffy and said, "You are Buffy Summers, and you are Spike."

"Um...yeah," said Buffy as she shot a confused look at Giles.  "What?  You talk about us to your friends?  Giles, you really do need a life."

Giles turned to Meggie with a puzzled look on his face.  "Not that I am not pleased to see you, but what are you doing here in Sunnydale?"

"You are looking at the new associate professor of Psychology at Sunnydale University, among other things," said Meggie proudly.

"Where are you going to be staying?"  Giles asked.

"Well, that's one of the 'among other things' right now," she said shooting Giles a look that clearly said "SHUT UP"

"Ah...um…well…Why don't you join me for dinner and we can discuss things," stammered Giles.

"I'd be glad to Ripper.  But first, I have something for Spike here," said Meggie.  She reached into her bag and pulled out a square package, then handed it to Spike.

"Now, I'm ready.  Ripper, let's go," she said as she took his arm.

The couple prepared to walk out, when Giles stopped and turned around.  

"Anya, lock up for me tonight," he said in a bemused voice and turned back towards the door.

"But it's your night to…" Anya started but was interrupted by the door shutting.

"An, give it a rest.  It's nice that Giles has a playmate…girlfriend…friend," Xander said lamely.

Dawn, who had been silent during the entire exchange, turned to Spike.  "So, what's in the package?"

"Never you mind, Little Bit.  I'll open it later, away from the sodding lot of you," said Spike.  He turned quickly and walked back through the training room, straight out the back door.

Dawn looked at the others and said "What…what did I say this time?"

"Nothing Dawnie," said Tara.  "We're all a bit confused that's all.  Come on, Willow and I will walk you home."

"Will you guys be ok here?" asked Buffy.  "I want to do a quick sweep, and then I am going to head home too."

"Sure Buff, we'll be fine.  See you in the A.M." said Xander as Buffy donned her coat and walked out the door, straight towards Spike's crypt.


	5. chapter 5

Giles stared across the table at Meggie.  They had dispatched with all the small talk, and now it was time to find out why she was here.

"Ah…Meg," he began as he removed his glasses.

"Ripper, put your glasses back on," interrupted Meg.  "You want to know why I'm here, right?"

"Well, yes.  Don't think that I'm not happy to see you, but it your arrival was rather unexpected," Giles said hesitantly.

"Well, I am the new associate professor of Psychology here at Sunnydale University.  Apparently, the last Professor was skewered by a hybrid demon she made," began Meg with a grin, but that was fleeting.   When she continued her face fell in hesitation, "Now as to the other part…"

Giles reached over to take her hand, but instead, knocked over a glass of wine.

"Oh, blast," he said as he started to blot the stain with his napkin.

"Ripper, let me," said Meg, pleased that circumstance had provided her with the opportunity she was looking for.  She subtly waved her hand over the glass and stain and in a soft voice said "_Vinotassium Restoria."  Instantly, the stain was gone and the glass was filled with wine again._

"Oh dear," whispered Giles.  "I see you have followed in your grandmother's footsteps."  

"Well, I followed in your family's footsteps as well," answered Meg with a small grin.  "I'm also affiliated with the Watcher's Council now."

"Now just a bloody minute," began Giles.  "If those idiots think they can come here and replace me as Buffy's watcher, they had best think again.  Don't they remember what happened the last time they replaced me?"

"Giles, shut up and listen to me, will you," said Meg.  "I am **NOT here to replace you at all.  After the council's last meeting with Buffy when the provided her with information regarding Glory, they learned their lesson.  There is a special bond between all of you and they are not going to interfere with that."**

"Well, then, why are you here?" asked Giles in confusion.  "Is there another slayer?  There wasn't one called when Buffy died this time was there?"

"No, they next slayer will be called when Faith dies.  I'm a new kind of watcher.  I'm here for Willow and Tara.  Those two girls are two of the most powerful witches the council has seen in a long time, but they need guidance.  A lot of guidance."  

"Well, I have to agree that Willow is a bit out of control.  But Tara seems to be in control of her powers," said Giles.

"You're wrong Rupert.  Or at least partially wrong," replied Meg.  "Yes, Willow is in danger of losing control, but Tara is in equal danger.  She is even more powerful than Willow, but she isn't aware of the scope of her power, nor does she have any faith in her abilities."

"Well, yes, I suppose that makes sense," said Giles.  "She is a very insecure young lady, and she has been very worried about Willow's abuse of magic.  I think that she is holding herself back to compensate for Willow."

"Ripper, there's more, I am here about Buffy and Dawn too," said Meg looking at him pensively.  "I'm here for them as well."

"I thought you just said the council wasn't going to try and remove me as her watcher?"  asked Giles.

"If you'd _listen for once instead of interrupting, maybe you'd find out, " the younger woman replied.  "The council is aware that Buffy's financial situation is precarious, and while they won't condone paying her a salary, the bloody miserly sots, they do want to help.  That is where I come in, with your help.  I want to become the Summers' new boarder."_

Giles sat back in his chair and gazed at the woman who sat across from him.  Her idea had merit, but how could they pull it off.  His gang of Scoobies was incredibly insightful and if they weren't careful, they would see right through this scheme.

"We'll figure something out Meggie.  This will help all of them.  Tara and Willow need guidance, and Buffy and Dawn need the financial support," Giles said pensively.

"Um…Ripper?  About Dawn…there's more," Meg said studying his face.

"Oh God, what else can there be?" asked Giles resting his forehead on his hand.

Meg just stared at him and shook her head in disbelief wondering, how the man she had loved since childhood could be so obtuse.

"Ripper, she's still the Key," said Meg as if that explained it all.

Giles stared at her in shock.  "How did you know that?  We never told the council that."

"Giles, the council never knew, but I do.  I've always been aware of the major events that have happened in your life.  Do you remember when I was younger, you would always know when I was in hurt or in trouble?  Well for me, that connection was never broken.  That's how I know about Dawn.  But, the council still doesn't, and we need to keep it that way.  Her blood can never again open that portal, but she is still a very magical person and needs guidance as well."

Giles just stared at Meg, unable to reconcile the beautiful woman with the pig-tailed child who used to trail after him all the time.

"Well Meggie, my Girl, you certainly don't make things easy for yourself, now do you?"  asked Giles with a bemused expression on his face.

"I guess not, and I suppose, before we go any further, we ought to talk about Xander, Anya and Spike.  I'll be watching over them as well…"


	6. chapter 6

Part 6

Spike sat down on the chair he had placed in front of the telly and stared at the package.  _What could be in it he wondered?_

Finally, he tore into the wrappings and two books fell out.  The first book was old, and in terrible condition, but he knew in an instant what it was.  It was the journal that he used to write his poetry in.  He stared in disbelief.  Reverently, he laid it aside and picked up the other volume.  It was a copy of all his poems, bound in a leather cover.  

Suddenly, the crypt door swung open.

"Hi Spike," said Buffy as she casually twirled a stake between her fingers.  "Whatcha got there?"

"Oh, nothing you'd bloody care about," he said as he tried to gather the bundle together again to hide it from her prying eyes.

"Come on Spike, you know you want to show me," Buffy taunted as she moved slowly across the room to him.  

"Oh I've got lots of things I want to show you Slayer," Spike said softly, "but this isn't one of them."

Buffy eased up next to Spike and began to plant soft kisses along his jaw line.  "Come on Spike, you know I'm going to see it, one way or the other, why waste our time making **that** hard?"

Spike tried so hard to resist her, but he'd lusted after her for so long.  And now that lust was turning to love, he didn't want to do anything to jeopardize that.

"Fine.  You can look at this," he snarled rather insincerely, handing her the bound book of poetry, "but the other is off limits.  It's personal."

Buffy took the book and sat down in Spike's chair.  "_The Complete Works of William the Bloody Spike_.  Oh Spike, read me one of your poems," she crooned to him.

Spike took the volume from her hands, swinging her up into his arms and carried her to the bed.  "I'll show you a poem slayer," he growled as he laid her on the bed and crawled up beside her.

A banging noise from outside his crypt shocked Spike out of his daydream.  He looked quickly around and said out loud, "I'd better hide these before Buffy gets here."


	7. chapter 7

Part 6

After paying the bill, Giles and Meg walked arm and arm through the streets of Sunnydale, pausing every once in a while to kiss passionately in the shadows of nearby buildings.  After one such brief interlude, the couple resumed walking and Giles resumed his questioning.

"I don't quite understand, what do you mean you are a watcher to all of them?" he asked Meg.

"Ripper, you and your slayer and her crew of Scoobies have done something that has never been done before.  You've created a support network for the slayer, and to date, Buffy is the most successful slayer in the history of the watchers council," Meg's voice rose as her excitement grew.  "The council doesn't want to see that destroyed, and I don't want to see any of you destroyed.  The last time the council was here, Buffy made a very strong case for their involvement.  I'm just here to help guide them in any way possible."  Meg was practically shouting in her excitement. 

Giles loved to see the excitement in her eyes, but he knew the time had come for him to step in.  He pulled her to him and began to kiss her with a fervor he didn't realize he possessed.

Meg pulled a way after a few minutes, her breath coming in gasps. "Ripper, if we are going to continue this…"  She paused and then asked, "We _are_ going to continue this, aren't we?"  

Giles nodded and she continued, "Then perhaps we ought to dispatch those to vampires coming our way and get the hell out of here."

Giles turned and saw the two vampires closing in at an alarming rate and tried to push Meg behind him protectively.  

Meg however had other ideas.  She shoved a stake into Giles hand and stepped out to meet the first vamp with a roundhouse kick to his jaw.  The vamp staggered back and tried to regain his balance, but Giles stepped and shoved the stake into the demon's heart.  

The second vamp paused to assess the situation, and after a moments thought, turned and ran.

"That was outstanding Mary Margaret," Giles said as the two resumed walking towards his apartment.  "When did you learn to fight like that?"

"I've picked up a lot of different skills since you left home Ripper_.  A lot of different skills_" she added in a seductive voice.

"Oh, yes, I see," began Giles as he took off his glasses and began to rub the furiously.  "How lucky for us that my apartment is right down this street."


	8. chapter 8

Part 8

Buffy shoved open the door of Spike's crypt.  "Alright dead boy," she said. "What's in the package?"

"There's only one package I'm interested in Love, and that's yours" Spike answered.

"Oh God Spike, don't be gross, just tell me what's in the package."  On the surface, Buffy showed disgust at Spike's comment, but she couldn't contain the thrill of passion that ran through her at his words.

"Look Pet, I'm only going to ask once, back off from the package.  It isn't anything that effects you or any of the others.  There is nothing magical or mystical about it.  Please just leave it alone."

Startled by the sincerity and honesty in his plea, Buffy just stares for a minute before replying.

"Sure Spike.  Listen, I'm going to go out patrolling, did you want to come with?"

Spike just stared at Buffy, unable to believe she gave in that quickly.

"Well, whatever," said Buffy as she headed towards the door of the crypt.  

Spike shook himself out of his reverie and rushed to join her.  The couple began to make a sweep of the cemetery.  Buffy was the first to bring up the subject of Professor Farrell.

"I don't know Spike, what do you think.  I mean to me, it just seems too perfect to me.  I mean Giles never has girlfriends, except for Ms. Calendar and that Olivia chick and then all of a sudden, this beautiful woman is all over him, claiming to be an old friend, and a professor at SU."  Without missing a beat in her conversation, Buffy staked the vamp that jumped out from behind the tree.  "I mean she's probably evil."

"Well Pet, I can tell you this, she isn't a demon," said Spike.  "I would have sensed that right off."

"Thanks Spike that does help.  I just don't want anything to happen to him.  Losing Mom last year was bad enough, I don't know if I could stand it if anything happened to Giles.  And you guys had to deal with me dying last year too.  We don't need anybody else getting hurt," she finished with a sigh.

Spike stopped and grabbed Buffy into his embrace.  Not an embrace of passion, but one of comfort.

"Buffy, nothing is going to happen to Giles or you or anybody.  I'll die before I let you get hurt again," said Spike his voice raw with pain.  "I'll protect you with my life."

"I know you will Spike, you have proved yourself over a thousand times.  You are a key member of the scoobies now.  We need you," Buffy said, then stepped out of his embrace.  She whispered under her breath so low that he couldn't hear, "_I need you_."

With a heavy sigh she started walking again, resuming their sweep of the cemetery, but they didn't find anything.  The two decided to head over to Giles house and talk with him about his visitor.


	9. chapter 9

Part 9

Meggie slipped out of bed, careful not to disturb Giles.  She grabbed the robe he had hanging on the back of the door and threw it on before she went left the room.  Quietly, she descended the stairs to find Spike reclining on the couch with Buffy curled up in his arms.  The morning sun inched steadily towards the couple through the window.  Meg quickly crossed the floor and pulled down the shade.  The sound however woke Spike and he opened his eyes and looked across the room at the other woman.

"Thank you," he whispered.  "For everything."

With that, Buffy began to stir, and Spike softly eased himself out from beside her and pulled Meg towards the kitchen.

"Where did you find my stuff?" he demanded.  

"Well William, it wasn't overly hard.  I had always had in interest in you and your history.  I simply started scouring old bookstores and posting on the internet.  Finally, I got a lead that took me to a used book dealer in the south end of London.  I went through countless boxes of books until I found it.  When I learned I was coming here, I had the contents bound professionally for you."

"Why, what's it to you?" asked the vampire.

"It's nothing to me," replied Meg, "But it's something to you, and that is why I did it." And with that cryptic answer, she turned towards the sink and began to fill the tea kettle.

"Well, doesn't that seem like a nice little riddle," said Buffy from the doorway.  "But you didn't answer his question."

"Ah, but you see, it answered the question for him, and that is what matters," said Meg as she poured boiling water into her mug.  "I am sure you have a great many questions yourself, Buffy.  And I will answer all the questions that have to do with you."

Buffy paused for a moment.  She had been ready to verbally attack the older woman, but with that answer, she had the wind completely removed from her sails.

"Oh… well… I guess…," said Buffy clearly puzzled as how to proceed.  "Ok, how well do you know Giles?"

"Well enough.  But Buffy, what does that have to do with you?" replied Meg.

"OK, why are you here?"

"To teach at the university among other things," answered the older woman.

"What other things?" asked Buffy?  "I know, I know, what does that have to do with me?  Ok, are any of the other things going to effect me?"

"Yes Buffy, they are, but to your benefit I hope.  I will confess that I spoke with Giles about some of this last night and neither one of us could think of how to explain all this, but I think the straightforward truth would be best.  I am a watcher associated with the Watcher's Council, and I am here…" she started.

"I already have a watcher.  Giles is my watcher.  I thought I cleared all of this up with them the LAST time.  No Giles, No Slayer!" Buffy stated firmly.

"Buffy shut up.  Sit down and listen to the woman," said Giles exasperatedly as he walked into the kitchen.  His expression changed for the better as he approached the other woman.

"Good morning Love," he said as he kissed Meg.


	10. chapter 10

Part 10

Sunlight streamed into the Summers kitchen through the window over the sink, Tara stood at the stove fixing breakfast for Dawn, Willow and herself when the phone rang.

"I'll get it," yelled Dawn as she ran into the kitchen "I left a message for my Dad, maybe it's him."

"Hello," said the teenager as she grabbed the phone.  

"Oh, Hi," she said, her disappointment apparent.  "No, nothing's wrong Buffy, I just was hoping you were Dad.  Where are you anyhow?  No, Tara's right here, Willow's still in the shower, hang on."

Dawn turned to Tara and handed her the phone.  "It's Buffy, she went straight to Giles' after patrolling.  She wants to talk to you."  

"Hey Buffy, what's up?… A Scooby meeting, today?… Dawn too?… Ok, I'll round up the gang and we'll meet you at the magic box in an hour."

Tara hung up the phone and turned to Dawn.  "You heard?"

"Yeah, but why am I included?  Buffy never wants me to be involved," she answered with confusion.

  
"Well, she does now.  This is your chance to show her that you are adult enough to be an official Scooby.  Now run upstairs and tell Willow what's going on while I call Xander," said Tara as she picked up the phone again.

At the Magic Box, Anya was standing at the counter going over the special order's that arrived that morning.  Xander, Spike, Giles and Meg sat at the table, while Buffy stood off to one side.  The tension that filled the room was palpable.

Tara, Dawn and Willow were the last of the Scooby Gang to enter the Magic Box.  

"Hi everybody, sorry we're late," said Willow.  "I was researching a spell and I didn't want to leave until I was done."  

"It's my fault too," said Dawn.  "I wasn't sure of what to wear to my first official Scooby meeting."

Everybody laughed at Dawn's comment, and the tension that had been building in the room slowly dissipated.  Dawn went over to stand with Buffy, while Tara and Willow climbed the ladder to the loft and took seats on the landing of the loft looking down on the others.

"So why are we here?" asked Dawn.  "Is there a big ole demon waiting for us or what?"

The other scoobies turned towards Giles waiting for an answer, but it was Buffy who spoke up.

"No demons Dawny.  Not this time anyhow."  

"If I may," interrupted Professor Farrell.  "I asked Buffy to bring all of you together, and before say another thing, allow me to begin with one statement, **I am not here to replace Giles**.  I am, however, a watcher.  And I have been sent here by the Council."

All at once, the gang burst out with questions.

"Watcher for who?" asked Dawn.

"Is there another slayer?" queried Xander.

"Is Giles going to make you a partner in the Magic Box, because the profit margin is low enough as it is?" asked Anya.

"Is she evil or insipid like the other two?" asked Willow.

Only Tara and Spike remained silent.  After a few moments, Giles slammed his fist down on the table drawing everyone's attention towards him.

"If you will all quiet down, we will explain everything."

"Well, you were right about one thing Ripper, they are all fiercely protective of each other," laughed Meg.  "Now, let me see if I can answer all your questions.  Dawn, you first please."

"Ok.  If you aren't replacing Giles, who's watcher are you?"

"I was sent to watch all of you," replied Meg.  "It's confusing and I'll explain in detail in a moment."  

"Xander, I believe you asked if there was another Slayer, and the answer is no.  There will not be another slayer until Faith dies, and she is still very much alive."

"Anya, I am not going to be a partner in the Magic Box, so your share of the profits will remain intact."

"Willow, I trust that I am neither evil nor am I insipid, but I would love to hear your reasoning behind that question."

"Well, when Faith came here, Gwendolyn Post showed up claiming to be her watcher, and she turned out to be evil watcher woman," said Willow.

"Yes, I had heard about that, it was rather horrific for all of you, now please explain about the insipid part of your remark."

"Well, that would have been Wesley Wyndham-Price.  As a watcher, he really wasn't very good."

"Why do you think he wasn't successful as a watcher Willow?" asked Meggie.

"Well, we really didn't give him a chance, did we?" answered Willow.  "It didn't matter what the Council said, we still considered Giles to be Buffy's watcher."

"That is correct, you did remain absolutely loyal to Giles, and that is part of why I am here.  Something has happened here that has never before happened with a slayer.  The group of you together have created an elite team of demon fighters, and it is all of you I have been sent here to watch."

The Scooby's looked at one another with varying degrees of pride and shock showing on their faces.  It had never occurred to any of them that they were a team like Meggie meant.  They worked together and helped one another, but Buffy was **The Slayer**, they didn't do much of anything.

"She's right, you know," said Buffy.  "I probably wouldn't even be alive today if it wasn't for all of you.  It's not just me that fights.  It's all of us.  Ok, Professor Farrell, why don't you tell us more?"

"In time Buffy.  I want to meet with each and every one of you today privately and discuss your role as a member of the Scooby Gang.  But first Giles and I would like to speak with you privately Buffy."


	11. chapter 11

Part 11

Meg and Buffy sat in silence at an outside table at the Espresso Pump while they waited for Giles to return with their drinks.  After what seemed like an endless silence, the watcher returned and placed the beverages down on the table.

"Ghastly stuff, this espresso.  Why we couldn't find a tea room is beyond me?"  

"Giles, if you are going to live in America, you could at least make an effort to fit in," said Buffy.  "OK, let's get down to business, what did you want to talk to me about."

"I was undecided as to how I should approach you about this," said Meg.  "The Council gave me very definitive orders about how to proceed, but after meeting you, and talking with Ripper, I'm going to ignore the Council and do it my way."

Buffy shot Meg a look mixed with humor and interest.  Apparently, Giles had explained her lack of love for the Council to Meg.

"I know money is of grave concern for you right now, and the Council in their supreme idiocy refuses to pay you a salary.  To them, slaying is a sacred duty, not a job.  However, they instructed me to approach you about renting a room in your house for my lodgings.  All of this was supposed to be done with supreme secrecy.  I was never supposed to let any of you know why I was here, but personally, I think that is foolishness.  Now, what I propose is this, using the money the council has provided, we renovate your basement into a bedroom and office for me.  I will pay for the renovations, and I will also pay rent every month.  Would $1000.00 a month be sufficient?"

"Professor Farrell, that's more than enough, in fact, it's probably too much," began Buffy.

"Nonsense.  I examined the apartments for rent section of the local paper and for 2 rooms, use of the laundry facilities, and shall we include meals, that is a sufficient amount."

"Wow, that is incredibly generous offer," began Buffy.  "But, I'll have to check with social services and see if it's ok for me to take in a border with Dawn living at home."

"Buffy, the Council members are pompous and overbearing at times, but they are not without resources.  I have documentation showing that I am a cousin of your mother's, and therefore family.  Social services will have no problem with my staying at your home.  I also want to commend you for having the foresight to take that into consideration."

"Wow, you just have everything under control, don't you Professor Farrell," said Buffy harshly.  "But I'd be pretty foolish to turn down your offer, in fact, there is no way I can turn down your offer at all, is there?"

"Buffy, that kind of talk is uncalled for," said Giles.  "Mary Margret is here to help."

"No Giles, Buffy has every right to express her concern," said Meg.  She turned towards the girl, "Buffy, I told you I wasn't going to follow the Council's demands.  You may have the money every month regardless of where I live.  I should also tell you that the council's law firm here in the states has sent letters to your father requesting support for you and Dawn, or face being sued.  He has complied, so money is no longer an issue for you.  Regardless, I am here to do a job, and you will not keep me from it."

"I- I'm sorry.  That was uncalled for, and I apologize.  It's just that sometimes, everyone else seems so in control, and my life is just spinning off in all directions.  I lashed out at you and I shouldn't have," Buffy said contritely.

"Well," said Giles, "Now you have the financial means to get back in control.  It's time for you to sit down and figure out what you are doing with your life."

"Well, before I make any life altering decisions, we should head back to the Magic Box and clue the others in on what's going on," suggested Buffy.

"Buffy's right, Ripper.  I also need to find a place to meet with each person separately.  Is there any place where I can do that?" asked Meg.

"Um, how about the training room.  It's not the most comfortable, but it is private," said Buffy. 

"I'm sure it will be fine.  Thank you for suggesting it," said Meg as the three began their return to the Magic Box.


	12. chapter 12

Part 12

Back at the Magic Box, the other Scoobies discussed the appearance of Mary Margaret and what she had said to them.

"Do you really think she meant I was supposed to be a part of the Scooby Gang," asked Dawn.  "I mean, I don't do anything except for get in the way, why would she want me."

"Dawny, relax," said Tara as she came up and gave the younger girl a brief hug.  "I have a feeling Professor Farrell knows exactly what she is doing.

"Yeah, Dawnster, when they get back, I'm sure they'll fill us all in on what's going on," added Xander.

"Well I for one don't care, as long as it doesn't effect he profit and loss statement," said Anya.

"Anya, can you ever think about anything besides money?" asked Willow.

"I think of plenty of things besides money," said Anya.  "I think about Xander."

"I stand corrected," said Willow as the bell over the door jingled.

"Customers," sang Anya as she turned around.  Then her face fell as Giles, Meg and Buffy entered the store and she said, "Oh, it's you.  Never mind."

"Everyone, we –ah have some things to tell you before Professor Farrell begins."

Buffy then proceeded to fill the others in on the conversation she, Meg and Giles had at the Espresso Pump.  The others gathered around her, their relief at the end of the Summers girls' financial worries visible on their faces.

"Xander, will you handle converting the basement for us?" asked Buffy.

"Sure thing, Buff, I can get some of the guys to help me at night, it should only take a few weeks."

"Oh, but where is Professor Farrell going to sleep until then?" asked Dawn innocently.

"Ah, yes, well," began Giles as he removed his glasses and rubbed furiously "I believe that I have some room at my apartment."

"Oh, yeah," said Dawn as her face flushed red.

Meg stepped forward and addressed the group.

"I am going to be speaking with all of you one by one regarding your roles as members of this group.

"Well, that leaves me out," said Spike who had remained oddly silent the entire time he was in the shop. "I never have been, nor will I ever be a member of your bloody 'Scooby Gang.'"

"Spike, this concerns you as much as anyone else, now sit down and wait your turn!" demanded Meg.  

Surprisingly, Spike did as she asked.

"Dawn, you first please," said Meg.

  
"What do you mean Dawn, she's to young to be involved with all of this," said Buffy ignoring the angry look Dawn shot her way.

"Everybody is important Buffy, Dawn is older than you were when you received your call to be the slayer.  However, Dawn's circumstances are unique, and if _she_ consents, you may sit in during her meeting."

"Oh cool, for once I get to decide what Buffy does," said Dawn gleefully.  She then asked, "Nothing she says is going to change anything, is it?" 

"No, but you would be wise to listen to your sister.  Her advice is given out of love and experience," said Meg.

"Well, I guess she can come," said Dawn.  

And the three women crossed the floor of the shop to the training room door.


	13. chapter 13

Part 13

"What do you suppose their talking about in there?" asked Xander to the room in general.

"I don't know," answered Willow.  But I wish they'd come out, the suspense is killing me."

"Don't be surprised if the others don't share what they've discussed right away," said Giles as he stocked the shelves with the latest arrival of books.  "Meg hasn't even told me much of what she intends to discuss with each of you.  She only told me enough to reassure me that it was for the best."

"What did she say Giles, come on, you can tell us," begged both Xander and Willow.  

"I'm sorry," said Giles as he removed his glasses and began to polish rapidly. "I cannot betray the confidences Meg shared with me."

"Well, this is a place of business, not a public meeting hall," said Anya.  "I don't think it's right that your friend is using this shop to hold her meetings.  It may disturb the customers."

The others looked around the customer free room.  

"And what customers would that be Anya?" asked Xander.  "The invisible ones?"

"Shut up Xander," snapped Anya.  "I simply mean that all this secrecy and clandestine meetings could be disturbing to the customers."

"I know An, I'm just teasing you," said Xander as he walked across the room to put an arm around his girlfriend.  "You know I love it when you go all capitalist on me."

"Ah, Xander…did you want to help me with the shipment that's down in the basement?"

"I thought I brought all the boxes up earlier," began Xander

"No, the special shipment," said Anya as she gave him a slight nudge and nodded towards the basement.

"Oh, that shipment," said Xander as he grabbed her hand.

"We're going downstairs to check the shipment," said Anya to the room in general as the two started down the stairs.

Giles, Tara, Willow and Spike watched the couple as they raced down the stairs.  Giles again began to polish his glasses furiously.  Willow and Tara burst out laughing.  

Spike just leaned back in a chair.  "Checking a shipment?  First time I ever heard it called _That_ before," he said.

Meanwhile, in the training room, Meg, Dawn and Buffy sat down on the various mats and began to talk.

"Dawn, you know of course your origins are rather mystical," began Meg "but that doesn't make you any less human than me, your sister or any of the others out in the other room.  However, your mystical origins do not give you the right to any special behavior or privileges."  She gave Dawn a stern look, and Dawn began to squirm.  "Being the Key is really no different for you than being the slayer is for your sister." 

"How can you say that?  I mean, at least she's normal and was born, not made," shouted Dawn.

"Dawn, let me ask you a question, and I want you to think about this before you answer.  When two humans reproduce, it is a very mystical and magical occurrence.  The fact that two microscopic cells meet up and form life is amazing.  Now then, there are also parents who cannot conceive naturally, and through the wonders of medical science, they too, are able to create life, though not in the traditional way.  Does that make their children any different that those who were created in a more traditional way?"

"No, I guess not," muttered Dawn in a sulky voice.

"Well, you are no different than any other child that was born, and I can guarantee you, that the memories that the monks made for you are now as real as the memories I have of growing up.  It's time to stop falling back on the _I'm not real_ crap you've been laying on everybody and grow up!" said Meg in the loudest, sternest voice Buffy had heard from her since they met.

"Both you and your sister have great and wonderful things to do in this lifetime.  Buffy is the Slayer.  She has a job to do. And you, Dawn, can either work with her and help her, or you can constantly throw up roadblocks and get in her way."

Buffy liked the turn the conversation was taking and gave Dawn and Meg a smile.

"And you, Buffy, can allow your sister to grow up and help you, or you can continue to push her aside and let her flounder on her own."

At this, Dawn sat up straighter while Buffy looked amazed at the new turn the conversation had taken.

"The point I'm trying to make is that you have to work together," said Meg

"You're right Meg.  Dawn, I owe you an apology," said Buffy.  "I've been so caught up in trying to take care of everything, that I forgot about you."

"I guess I haven't made it easy on you with my behavior either," said Dawn.

"Ok girls, I think this is a conversation the two of you need to have without me," began Meg.  "What I'd like to talk about now, are Dawn's powers."

"Powers, I don't have any powers," said Dawn.  "At least I don't think I do."

"Of course you do, and it is up to us to find them and help you to develop them."  

"Buffy, one thing I will insist upon is having all the members of your Scooby gang learn some form of defense, be it physical, or magical, Dawn included."

"That makes sense," said Buffy slowly.  "I could help with that."

As Buffy was speaking, Meg got up and walked across the room to where Giles had hung some lethal looking knives.  Without a word, she picked one up, turned and threw it with unerring accuracy at Dawn.

Acting instinctively, Dawn threw up a hand as she dove out of the way.  The instant her hand went up, the knife stopped dead and fell to the ground.

"Well I think we've made a good start with Dawn," said Meg.

"Are you nuts?!" shouted Buffy, "You just threw a knife at my sister!"

"Yes, and she stopped it Buffy," answered Meg.  "I was in control of that knife at all times, I could have stopped it with witchcraft if Dawn was in any danger.  But the point is, Dawn stopped it on her own."

Buffy walked over and helped her sister up off the ground. "Dawny, are you alright?"

"Did you see me Buffy, did you see what I did?  I made that knife stop dead and fall to the ground, I did it," the young girl said in amazement.

"Dawn, I don't know about this.  I don't know that it's safe for you to work with her," Buffy said nodding to Meg.

"Buffy, we have to.  Please?  I trust her, I really do," begged Dawn.

"I really don't like it Dawn, but I trust you.  If you think this is right for you, I'll back you up."

Dawn threw her arms around her sister and hugged her tight.  "Thank you, Buffy.  Thank you."

"Dawn, can you please leave Meg and me alone?  I need to speak with her," said Buffy.


	14. chapter 14

Part 14

Dawn slowly crossed the room towards the door, shooting Buffy a questioning look as she went.  Buffy nodded to her and gave the younger girl a reassuring smile.  Dawn exited the room closing the door behind her.

Buffy turned to Meg, her eyes blazing, and said, "All deals are off.  You just put my sister in jeopardy.  She could have _died_ just then."

"Buffy, please, calm down for just a moment," said Meg, picking up the knife that she had thrown at Dawn.  She walked past Buffy and placed it on the table near the young woman, and then continued across the room, with her back to Buffy.

"Buffy, I want you to pick up that knife and throw it at me," she continued.

"Gladly," said Buffy picking up the knife.  Quickly she spun around and threw it at Meg.

The knife flew across the room, stopped short at Meg's back, flipped, flew back towards Buffy, stopped short in front of her, and then clattered to the ground.

"_Now_, will you believe that I would never willingly put your sister in danger?" asked Meg.

"Wow," said Buffy, "Is Dawnie going to be able to do that?"

"That and more, if you'll allow it," said Meg.  "She is a very powerful being.  The full extent of her power is unknown, but it is up to us to help her harness it."  

"I… I'm sorry I freaked out so much," said Buffy a little sheepishly.

"To be honest, Buffy, I expected it.  And I would have been disappointed if you had allowed me to hurl a knife at your sister without it," laughed Meg.  "Now why don't you go out there and try and pull Dawn down off of the cloud I am sure she is on, and send Tara in here please."

"Sure thing Prof.," Buffy said, pausing for a moment then catching her error continued, "Sure thing Meg."

Buffy returned to the Magic Box proper and whispered in Tara's ear.  

Tara flashed her a nervous grin as she got up and went into the training room.

"You should have seen it Xander," said Dawn in an excited voice.  "She threw a knife at me and I stopped it."

"You mean Buffy stopped it for you," said Anya in a condescending voice.  "Little children shouldn't play with sharp objects."

"Anya," said Dawn in an annoyed voice, "Are you going to remember any time soon that I am 16 years old?"

"Of course you are," said Anya absently as she patted Dawn on the head.

Rolling her eyes in resignation, Dawn turned back towards Xander.  "So anyhow, she threw this knife at me, and I managed to stop it.  But the freaky thing is I had no clue I was doing it.  Isn't that just the greatest?" she squealed.

"Geez, Buff, what did the two of you do to her in there, she's been higher than a kite since she came out?" asked Xander.

"Well, pretty much it's like she said.  Meg threw a knife at Dawn, and Dawn stopped it.  With her mind."

"With her mind?" asked Giles joining the conversation.  "Amazing.  Dawn, do you think you could do it again?"

"Well, I don't know, I don't know how I did it the first time.  Ow!!!," she exclaimed rubbing the back of her head.  She turned to see a packet of rattlesnake rattles on the floor.

"No, the Niblet can't do it again," said Spike, bending to retrieve the item that he had thrown as Dawn shot him a dirty look.  "Well at least not now," he amended.  The last thing he wanted was to jazz off Dawn or Buffy.

"Thanks so much for the demonstration Spike," said Giles sarcastically.

"Yeah," said Willow, indignant on Dawn's behalf.  "How about if we throw a stake at you and see if Dawn can stop **that!**

"Calm down Red," said Spike.  "Don't get all huffy on me, I just wanted Little Bit here to realize that just because it happened once, doesn't mean it's going to happen again."

The group began to quarrel amongst themselves in a good-natured way when the door opened and out walked Tara.  The girl's face shone as if she had a light burning inside of her.

"Xander, Meg would like to see you," was all she said as she went over to the table to sit down.


	15. chapter 15

Part 15

Tara sits down at the table while the others stare at her expectantly.  Finally Willow breaks the silence. "Tara, are you going to tell us what happened in there," she asks.

"No," she replies simply.

"What?" the others explode.  "Why not?"

"It's private, and it's personal, and I want time to go over it myself before I share it with anyone," replied Tara.  She reaches into her bag and pulls out a cloth covered book and a pen and excuses herself, and climbs the ladder to the loft area where Giles keeps the really dangerous books.

"I can't believe she wouldn't tell me?" says Willow in an injured voice.  "We tell each other everything."

"Come on Will, cut her some slack," says Buffy, putting her arm around the other girl's shoulder.  "She didn't say she wasn't ever going to tell you, just that she wanted to sort through it all before she did."

"I know," says Willow in a pouty voice.  "But it still hurts."

"Will, get a grip," says Buffy.  "Meg is laying out some pretty heavy stuff in there."  "At least she did for Dawn, and everybody is going to deal with it in their own way."

"Hey," says Willow laughing a little.  "I thought I was supposed to be the smart one."

Up in the loft, Tara arranges herself in a more comfortable position and begins to write in her journal.

 _Professor Farrell, is an amazing woman, writes Tara.  She seems to know exactly what to say to make you feel comfortable, and secure, and even safe.  And she is such a powerful witch.  I think she is probably more powerful than even Willow.  The amazing thing is, she thinks that  **I** am powerful too.  She believes there isn't anything I can't accomplish.  I think she's wrong.  I'm never going to be that powerful, and I told her so.  She wasn't shy about telling me that was my biggest fault.  That I'm sure I'm not going to be powerful.  She thinks I need to have more confidence in my abilities and myself.  I tired to explain to her that Willow is really the more powerful one of us, and she told me not to bother making excuses and such.  That if I didn't want to study and work with her, that was fine, but not to waste her time building up Willow.  And then she said, and this is a quote "I am not here with you to talk about Willow, yes Willow is a great and powerful witch, and has the ability to grow even more powerful, but you Tara, right now possess far more magic.  Trust in yourself, and have faith in your abilities.  You can do anything you want to.  I believe in you, believe in yourself."_

_I've never had anyone but Willow believe in me that way.  It's funny, she didn't say anything to me that Willow hasn't said before, but this time it hit home.  It isn't that she has a power or hold over me, but she has this ability to make you believe in yourself.  We set up a study schedule and there are just tons of books she suggested for me.  We are going to devise and actual curriculum and everything.  And best of all, when she starts her history of the occult classes, she asked me to be a T.A. in there even though I am not a graduate student_.

Tara closed her journal and prepares to climbs back down the ladder to where she knows Willow is waiting to hear about her meeting.

"Tara, are you ok?" questions Willow as Tara steps off the ladder.

"I'm fine Sweetie, I just wanted to sort through some things before I told everyone what happened."  "Basically, Meg asked me if I'd like to study with her, and offered me a T.A. position in her history of the occult class."  "I think the studying with her will be fun."  "I know we tried the wicca group at the school, but that was a big bust."  "This will be different," finishes Tara in a rush.

"Wow, that's, that's really great," says Willow a bit wistfully.  "A T.A. position and everything, that's really great."

"Awe, Sweetie, don't be like that," says Tara as she takes Willow's hands in her own.  "Don't go feeling left out and hurt."  "Just wait until you talk with her."  "I'm sure she has some wonderful ideas for you as well."

"I guess I'm just jealous," said Willow.  "And nervous too."

"Ain't got nothing to be nervous about Red," said Spike.  "She seems to be on the up and up, and she sure made the Niblet and Tara pretty happy."

"Wait," says Buffy.  "If you like her, I may have to change my opinion of her!"

"Very funny Slayer."  "I just mean that the lady seems to know what she's talking about."  "I'm glad the council is going to find a way to pay you, even if it is indirectly," he says in a softer voice that only Buffy can hear.  "You and the Niblet deserve a hell of a lot more from those wankers anyhow."

Across the room, Anya finishes up with her customer and shoots a glance at the door.  "She sure is taking a long time with Xander."  "I wonder what she is saying to him."


	16. chapter 16

Part 16

 ** A.N. Thanks to Margo for the Xander insight!**

"Mr. Harris, please, come in," says Meg to Xander as he sticks his head inside the door.

"I'm Xander."  "Mr. Harris is the drunken lout I call a father."

"Very well, and I am Meg."  "Please Xander, have a seat."  "You and I have several issues to address, including your renovation of my living quarters."  "If it is acceptable to you, I would prefer to start there."

"Ah, sure, Prof, Meg," said Xander as he sat down at the table where Meg already sat.

"The first thing we need to know is exactly what you want to spend, and from there we can start picking out materials."

"Xander, I'm so bloody wealthy that I can afford to have the room done in gold if I want," said Meg with a laugh.  "I'm more concerned with a comfortable living and working space that doesn't interfere too much with Ms. Summers house hold."

"Are you the one who is going to be paying Buffy's salary?" questions Xander.  "Is that what's happening here?"  "I'm not about to let you do anything to Buffy."

"Xander, sit down and **relax**," said Meg loudly over Xander's diatribe.  "The offer of a salary from the council is legitimate."  "As is their supplying some of the funds to provide me with living quarters."  "However, the council is also notoriously cheap, and I refuse to allow myself to live in substandard conditions."  "That being said, let's table this discussion for now, and move along to your role as a member of the scoobies."

"Oh great," said Xander angrily.  "Here we go again, you're going to tell me that I have no real skills and I'm of no use to the Scoobies!"

"On the contrary Xander."  "You are the Heart of the group and that even without powers you are essential for your strategies."  "In times of crisis, you often provide a level headedness that is desperately needed."

"Oh," said Xander, who was rather ashamed of his outburst.  "Go Me!"

"However, it does concern me that you have no other means of defending yourself, save your fists."  "You've had no particular training in self defense, have you?"

"Other than ducking and covering?"  "No, I mostly specialize in running."

"Well, there are two things we can do about this, but it is up to you."  "I would like to propose that you start training with Buffy and Spike, and second,"

"No, I refuse to work with undead boy."  "He'd use any opportunity he can to beat me to a bloody pulp."

"Xander, do not interrupt me, it is a rude and vulgar habit."  "Now, as I was saying, you will train with Buffy and Spike."  "Spike is a valuable member of the Scoobies, and there is much you can learn from him, just as there is much that he can learn from you."  "Second, I would like to provide you with an amulet to wear."  "It will enhance your fighting abilities."  "You will not be invincible, but you will be able to defend yourself."  "The magical properties of it will allow you to tap into the knowledge and skills of it's past owners and put them to use."

"Cool, I'll become Uber Xander!"

"No Xander, you will not, and unless you can grasp that small albeit important piece of information, I cannot give you the amulet."

"No, I get it, honest I do, but it will be nice to be more of a help to Buffy."  "And I'll train with Spike."  "I can't promise to like it, but I'll do it."

"You never know Xander, you may enjoy it more than you ever thought possible."

"Now do you want to go over the plans for your new living quarters before I go?" asked Xander.

"No, no, you just do whatever you think is best, you have a basic idea of what I want, and I trust your judgment."

"May I ask you a question then?"

"You may."

"Why did you start out this meeting by suggesting we start with the renovations at Buffy's?"

"Xander, you are a very wise young man."  "I could tell how insecure you felt about your place with the Scoobies, and I wanted you to feel comfortable with me."  "I decided to start off talking about the renovations because construction is obviously an environment that you feel comfortable in."  "What kind of a watcher would I be if, in our first official meeting, I dove in headfirst and touched upon all your insecurities?"

"Oh," said Xander, at a loss for words.  "Cool."

"Now, here is the amulet I was telling you about," said Meg as she slipped a necklace with a jet and tigers eye amulet on it.  "Wear it constantly, for you never know when you may need it."

"I don't feel any different," said Xander.

"Don't worry Xander, have faith, believe in the amulet."  

"Great," said Xander.  "I'm going to be drawing my strength from jewelry."  "Why am I not feeling very manly?"

"Xander, have faith, and please send in Anya," said Meg, signaling an end to their interview.


	17. chapter 17

Part 17

Xander joins the others who are sitting at the scooby research table as Anya nervously enters the training room.

"Xander, you look upset, is anything wrong?" asks Buffy.

"No, not upset, just thinking."

"Well, that's a first," adds Spike.

"Shut up Spike, or I will kick your ass across this room and out into that bright sunny day!"  "No, wait."  "Spike, I am so NOT going to get into this with you."  "I don't like you, and I don't have to, but I do admit, you have been a big asset to the Soobies."  "You've saved all our asses more than once."

Shocked silence fills the room as everybody turns to stare at Xander.  Spike gives him a grudging nod of thanks and replies "Well, you've done a pretty decent job of backing me up more than once."

Stunned by the sudden truce between the two that Buffy didn't know what to say.  "Uh, am I in an alternate universe here?"  "Did somebody make a wish that I didn't know about?"

"No, but I was thinking about my conversation with Meg."  "We are a team, and we are only as strong as our weakest link."  "I don't want to be that."

"Xander Harris, you are the weakest…" begins Dawn, only to be interrupted by shouts of "Shut up Dawn," from everybody else

"Well, I was only kidding," says the younger girl.

"What else did she say to you Xander?" asks Willow.

"Well, she wants me to start training with Buffy, and with Spike.

"Um Xander," says Tara hesitantly.  "I don't want to hurt your feelings but if you train with the two of them, you are going to get killed."  "It's not like they have human strength."

"Yeah, I'm right there with you Tara, or I was, but then Meg gave me this," said Xander as he holds up the amulet for everyone to see.

"Nice," said Buffy, "Does it come with earrings to match?"

"Hang on there Slayer," says Spike.  "I've seen this before."  "It's a warriors amulet."  "The wearer receives the fighting skills of its previous owners."  "As long as he wears it or carries it on his person, he will have skills previously unknown to him."

"Oh cool," Dawn chimes in.  "Kinda like Dumbo with his magic feather."

"So not liking that visual," says Xander with a laugh.  "What else do you know about it Spike?"

"Well, you are not invulnerable, and when you get hit, it's gonna hurt, but you will be able to hold your own."

"Well, that's all I need," says Xander.  "You know, I kind of like this new watcher."  "She's not like the rest of those other members of the council who were here last time."  "She didn't automatically assume that I am a danger to the group because I'm not 'Uber Xander' or anything."

"Xander, you never have been a danger to us."  "You are so important to me, to all of us," said Buffy, including everyone in her comments.  "We need you, without you, there would be no Scooby Gang, and if anyone tries to take you away from us, they have to go through me."

"And me," says Dawn.

"And us," say Willow and Tara together.

"Bloody hell, me too," adds Spike grudgingly.

"Um guys, we do need to talk about something," says Dawn.

"What's that Dawnie," says Tara as she goes to sit next to the younger girl.

"Well, if we are supposed to be a team, and work together, then why is Professor Farrell talking to all of us separately?"  "Wouldn't it make more sense for her to talk with all of us together?"

Again the room fills with the sound of silence as one by one, the others realize that Dawn saw what all of them failed to see.  


	18. chapter 18

Part 18

"Hello Anyanka," says Meg.  "Allow me to begin by thanking you for allowing us to use this room for our meetings today."

"You're quite welcome, but I'm no longer Anyanka, I'm just Anya now."

"My dear, you will never be just Anya."  "The very thing that allowed you to become Anyanka still resides within you."

"No, no, I am human now, I'm not a demon!" Anya declares vehemently as she paces about the training room.  

"Anyanka, will you please listen to me, I never said you were a demon."  "What I said, is the thing that made you a demon is still very much a part of you, and I hope it will remain so."  "You have a desire to see wrongs righted, and you want to help those around you who hurt."  "These are fine and wonderful qualities."  "Becoming a vengeance demon was probably not the best way to see these things brought to fruition, but you were young, and you made a mistake."

"Oh, well, if you put it that way, I guess it's true, but please, do not call me Anyanka."  "I have grown and I am no longer that same person."  

"As you wish Anya," says Meg.  "Now, shall we move on to your role as a member of the scoobies?"  "Anya, you have an incredible amount of wealth and knowledge which you have never hesitated to share with the others."  "You also have an extensive background in magic."  "I would like for you to hone your research skills as well as study magic with the others."  

"Me, really, you think I have things I can share with the others?"  "Really?"

"Yes Anya, after all, you existed for over 1100 years in demon form."  "When you reverted back to human form, you were fortunate to retain all of your memories."  "That is truly a special thing."  "Your magical abilities are not as developed as they could be, but you have a strong foundation upon which to build."  "Is this something that sounds satisfactory to you?"

"Oh yes Professor, I think that I would like that very much."  "Provided of course it doesn't take too much time from my making money here at the Magic Box."

Meg laughs and takes Anya's hand in hers.  "Anya, you could quite possibly be the most money conscious person I have ever met."  "And please, call me Meg."

"Wonderful, on your way out, could you please tell Giles I want to see him."

Anya stands up and begins to walk towards the door.  Stopping suddenly, she turns to Meg.  "I think it's a good thing that you are here."  

"Why thank you Anya."  "And will you please tell Willow I've put aside the entire afternoon to talk with her."

Anya opens the door and steps back into the Magic Box proper.  "Giles, Meg wants to speak with you."

"With Giles, why Giles?" says Willow in a panic.  "Why doesn't she want to talk with me?"

"Baby, relax," says Tara as she lays a comforting arm on Willow's shoulder.  "I'm sure she wants to see you as well."

"She does Willow, she asked me to tell you she has set aside the entire afternoon to talk with you."

"But what about Spike?" asks Dawn?  "She hasn't talked to Spike yet."

"I spoke my piece with the lady earlier Little Bit."  "I don't think she has much left to say to me."

But Spike was very wrong.   


	19. chapter 19

Part 19

"Giles, can we get out of here for a bit?" Meg asks.  "I need to speak with you, and I don't want to take a chance at anybody over hearing what I have to say."  
  
"Of course Meg, why don't we take a short stroll, and get something to eat.  You can tell me what's on your mind," says Giles.  "Let me just tell the others that we're leaving.    
  
Giles walks out into the store to inform the others of their plans.  As he explains where he and Meg are going, he becomes aware of the varying looks of discomfort on the faces of everyone, except for Spike.

"What's the matter?" he asks.  "Has something happened?"

"Giles, we know she's your friend, but we're all kind of concerned," begins Buffy.

"Yeah," adds Xander, Meg seems pretty cool, and God knows you've been well, less uptight since she showed up.  But what do we really know about her?  I mean it's great that you are getting lai,"

"Xander, that is enough!" Giles shouts as he removes his glasses and begins to polish them vigorously.  "Ok, you have some concerns, would you care to share them with me at any point?"

"Look Giles, we've been discussing the things that Meg said to all of us, and she's told each one of us that she wants us to work as a team, yet she insists on breaking us up to talk with and plan with," said Buffy.  "None of us think that's right."

"Will you at least discuss this with her?" asks Giles.  "I think you owe her that courtesy."

The Scooby's look at each other and come to an unspoken agreement.

"Sure Giles," said Tara, in her traditional role of peacemaker.

As Tara is speaking, Meg enters the Magic Box from the training room.    
  
"I see we have some difficulties," she sighs.  "Does anybody care to tell me what the problem is, or were you planning on keeping it a secret?"  
  
Dawn steps up to stand in front of Meg.

"It's simple…you keep telling us how important we are, that we're a part of a team, but you aren't treating us like one.  You are breaking us up into individual segments."

The others look at Dawn in amazement.  She is usually out spoken, but this time, she manages to get her point across without any screaming or histrionics.  

"Dawn, have you ever heard of the expression 'A chain is only as strong as it's weakest link?'" Meg asks.

Dawn nods, and Meg continues.  "Well, I want to make sure that WE, and that means all of us together, have no weak links.  To do this, I need to meet with all of you and discuss your strengths and weaknesses.  To me, that is something that is intensely personal and private.  Would you like it, would **any of you** like it if I were to stand before the lot of you and point out every fault you have?  I don't think you would, and I don't work that way.  Now, I want all of you to take some time, and decide if this is what you really want.  If it is, we'll continue our individual discussions after lunch.  If not, I will go back to England tonight."

Meg walks out the door of the Magic Box leaving the others in stunned silence.

"Well, I hope you are all bloody well pleased with yourselves," says Giles angrily.  "She's been given a most difficult job to do, and none of you are making it any easier for her.  I suggest you all grow up, and quickly."

Grabbing his coat, Giles rushes out the door and chases after Meg while the others stand there with varying degrees of shock and embarrassment on their faces.

"Well, we certainly messed that up, didn't we?" asks Buffy to nobody in general

"Yeah, we did," agrees Willow.  "The question is, how do we fix it?"

"With lots of groveling.  Lots and lots of groveling," adds Xander.

"Look, we haven't survived for this long by blindly accepting everything that comes our way," says Buffy.  "We had questions, and we raised them.  I don't think we did anything too awful."

"Well, we didn't do anything too great either," says Tara.  "For what it's worth, I like Meg, and I really think she's here to help.  I vote we give her a chance."

"Me too," says Xander, raising his hand.

"I think she's ok too," adds Anya.

"I like her, she scares me, but I like her," says Dawn.  "Spike, what about you?"

"Whatever, it's not like I'm a member of your bloody group anyhow.  How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Well take that as a yes," says Buffy.  "Will, what do you think?"

"Well, if my sweetie thinks she's ok, then I'm in as well," said the red headed witch as she hugs Tara.

"Great, that just leaves me," says Buffy.  "Ok, I'm willing to really try and give her a chance.  In fact, why don't we get ourselves organized a bit and do some training. Spike, Xander, why don't you two come with me?  Tara, can you and Willow find some books for Dawn to start looking at?  Anya, I know you have to stay out here in case a customer comes in, but maybe at the same time, you can start cataloging all the research books we have."

The Scooby's spring into action doing what they do best; working together as a team.


	20. chapter 20

Part 20

"Meg," Giles shouts to the figure rushing down the street.  "Meg, wait!  Mary Margaret Farrell, I am telling you to stop right where you are and wait for me!"

Meg stops and waits for Giles to catch up to her.  When he does, he takes her in his arms and holds her tight.

"Oh Ripper," Meg sighs as she leans against him.  "Why do they have to make it so hard?  Don't they see that this is to their benefit?"

Giles slips his hand under her chin and raises her face.  "It's alright love," he says kissing the tears from her cheeks.  "They've been through quite a bit in the past few years.  They are wary of just about everybody.  

A soft breeze blows a strand of Meg's hair across her face.  Meg reaches up and pushes it behind her ear absentmindedly.  She looks up at Giles, squinting a bit against the warm California sunshine.

"I'm beginning to wonder if it's worth it," she admits to him.  "I was especially keen to take on this task because it would give me a chance to be with you, but I don't know if I can cope with all the anger and resentment those people have inside of them."  
  
"Are you saying you _can't_ do it?" questions Giles.

"Oh, I can bloody well do it, it's more a question of do I want to do it"

"Well, I know what I want to do," says Giles as he presses kisses on her neck.

"Ripper, we have more pressing matters at hand," begins Meg as Giles pulls her more closely to him.  "Well, maybe they can wait for a while," she concedes before kissing him fully.

Giles becomes aware of two voices laughing in the background.  Releasing Meg, he turns to find Dawn, and Tara standing next to them, trying to contain their laughter.

"Is this what you're planning on teaching us Meg?" asks Dawn with a saucy grin on her face.

"As usual, your timing is less than impeccable," sighs Giles  "Is there something you girls want, besides destroying my love life that is?"

"Yeah," says Dawn. "We all talked, and we were well, kind of jerks back there.  We do want to work with you Meg," she says turning toward the other woman.  "In fact, we have a surprise for you if you want to come back to the Magic Box with us."

"But," says Tara tactfully.  "If you have other plans for the afternoon, that's fine too.  Right Dawnie," she shoots Dawn a look.

"Oh yeah, right," the younger girl says giggling.  "Well, it'd be cool if you come back soon, but if you have **other** plans or something, that's cool too."

"W-well," stammers Tara.  "Dawnie and I are on a soda run, so we'll let you get back to your, uh whatever.  Bye!"

The two girls wave as Tara pulls Dawn down the street with her.  As they walk away, Giles and Meg hear them giggling.

"For some reason, I feel so incredibly old," says Giles.  "Well Meg, it's up to you.  Do we go back, or to we go get something to eat?"

"What is it the American's say?  I want what's behind door number three.  I'd much rather go home and show you that you are not incredibly old," Meg says, reaching up to kiss him.  "But I do have a job to do, so I guess we go back.  However, I believe I have a surprise for you tonight," she says with a wink.

"Oh, yes, well I must say, I can hardly wait," says Giles as he takes her by the arm and they head back towards the shop.

When they enter the Magic Box, they find a flurry of activity.  Anya has one of their demon reference books on the counter, and next to it, a notebook in which she is scribbling notes.

Willow, Tara and Dawn are sitting at a table, drinking their soda's while Tara outlines the principal beliefs of Wicca to Dawn.

Meg and Giles exchange glances but don't say anything.  They continue through the shop and open the door to the training room.  Buffy and Spike are showing Xander some classic self-defense moves.  Meg closes the door quietly and looks at Giles.

"I guess I'm staying," she says.  "Do you have an office or some private place where I can speak with Ms. Rosenberg privately?


	21. chapter 21

New Witch Old Flame

Author's Note:  You may or may not notice, but I am changing the tense that I am writing this story in.  I will be going back and editing the previous chapters, so please please please, don't email me or leave reviews telling me I did this.  I know I did it, it was a conscious choice on my part.  Thanks - Majik

Part 21

"Well Ms. Rosenberg, this isn't the most ideal setting for our meeting, but it will do," said Meg as she pushed the extra chicken feet to one side.

"As basements go, it isn't too bad," Willow said defensively.  

"No, and I suppose I really should get used to basement living," laughed Meg.  "Shall we begin Willow?"

"Well, ah, sure, I guess so," stammered Willow.  She paced nervously around the confines of the basement, tripping occasionally over various items to large to be kept in the store proper.  "What are we going to be doing?"

"First, we're going to talk," said Meg.  "You are incredibly resentful of my being here, and I want to know why."

"No, I'm not, really, I'm not.  I'm o.k. with you.  I'm the ok girl."

"Ok, then we're done," said Meg as she stood up.  "Good afternoon."

"Wait!" shouted Willow.  "I'm ok with you being here, I guess I was just jealous of all the attention you gave Tara."

"But why Willow?  Tara is a wonderful young woman, and a very gifted witch.  She has a lot to offer, and we all have a lot we can learn from her," said Meg with a puzzled look on her face.

"Well, it's just that, well," Willow paused.

"Yes," prompted Meg.

"It's just that everyone has always looked to ME for the magic stuff, and you walked in and bam, just took them all away from me," Willow said in a rush.

"Thank you for being honest with me Willow.  It was very obvious what was going on, but until you admitted it, we couldn't get past it.  The first thing we are going to do is look at the issues you brought up and address them.  I will tell you this one thing though.  You are a very powerful witch Willow.  Very powerful indeed.  However, you are walking a thin line right now, and one misstep could send you tumbling down the path towards dark magic.  If you do that, ultimately, it will be you're destruction.

Willow looked at Meg, amazed that she could see so deeply into her soul, to all her hidden secrets.  "How do you do that," Willow asked a bit resentfully.

"How do I do what?"

"See inside of people.  What kind of magic is that?"  
Meg laughed and hugged Willow.  "That's not magic, that's understanding human nature, and nothing can teach you how to do it.  It comes with experience."

"Oh," said Willow, slightly disappointed.  "I thought it was a spell or something."

"Exactly Willow, and that is one of the first things you and I will be working on together.  Everything isn't about spells and magic.  The magic is here to help us, not control us.  And it will control us, if we're not careful.  Now, with whom have you studied?"

"Well, nobody really, I mean Ms. Calendar taught me a few things, and I learned a lot from studying her notes after she died."

"Yes," said Meg as she referred to some notes.  "That would be the computer teacher who was killed by Angelus.  That must have been hard for all of you to deal with."

"Oh yeah," said Willow a bit more animated.  "Especially for Giles, I mean he and Ms. Calendar," she stopped talking abruptly, as she remembered the kisses she had seen between Meg and Giles.

"It's ok Willow, I know Rupert loved Jenny.  It was very tragic for him, for all of you, the way she died.  Please continue."

"Well, after that, I studied by myself for the most part.  I tried that Wicca group at school, but they well, they kind of," again she hesitated.

"They suck," Meg said succinctly and the two women burst out laughing.

"Yeah, they do," agreed Willow.  "Then I met Tara, and we started working together, but I, we haven't really studied together."

"Willow, I'm going to tell you something, and it's probably going to upset you, but if you can accept what I'm going to say, we will all be better off.  You need to go back to the beginning and study, and I mean really study magic, and it's proper uses.  I mean back to the beginning studying theory, and very little practical application."

"What!" shouted Willow.  "Why?  I was strong enough to bring Buffy back to life, and I restored Angel's soul that time.  I'm a good witch!"

"No, you are a powerful witch, and there is a difference," said Meg in a calm and soothing voice.

"Is Tara going to have to 'go back to basics' too?"

"Willow, I normally don't make it a practice to tell you other people's business, but this time I will.  No, Tara will not have to start over at the beginning.  She will have to review some things, but remember, she is a hereditary witch.  Everything she learned was handed down to her from her mother.  She had a strong foundation to build upon, you did not.  If we can get you that foundation, then you have the potential to be one of the strongest witches ever.  The question is, can you do it?"

"Does this mean no magic, ever, until you decide I've reached some special point?" asked Willow.

"No, of course not, we can sit down and work out a study schedule of both theory and practical application, but Willow, please, no more raising people from the dead," Meg laughed.

"Well, I guess I can try," said Willow.

"That's all I'll ever ask of anyone, is that they try," answered Meg.  "Now what do you think about," she began but was interrupted by a tremendous bang from upstairs, followed by screaming.  "Let's get up there and see what's going on," said Meg.  "Willow, are there any stakes down here?"

Wordlessly, Willow reached behind Meg and handed her several stakes and grabbed a few for herself.  The two women rushed upstairs and opened the door and walked straight into a battle zone.


	22. chapter 22

New Witch Old Flame

Part 22

Willow burst through the door, with Meg close on her heels.  Inside the Magic Box, chaos reigned.  Five large green-scaled demons with six-inch claws for hands were trashing the merchandise.  Buffy reached for one and thrust her fist into its midsection.  Stunned momentarily, the demon took two steps back and found itself impaled on a sword held by Xander.  Spike had another demon by the neck, and gave a vicious twist.  A loud snap indicated that he had broken the demon's neck.  Buffy turned on a third demon, but he signaled to his to compatriots and they ran from the shop.

"Well, I guess we weren't needed," said Willow, "What the heck are those things."  She pointed to the dead bodies on the floor.  "I still think they should go poof, like vampires do.  Clean up is such a drag."

"Well, I think this is one time when magic can be used," laughed Meg.  "But before we do, we need to identify the demons and try and figure out what they wanted."  As she spoke, the bell over the door jingled and Giles, Dawn and Tara walked in; their arms loaded with bags of Chinese take out.

"Good Lord," said Giles.  "What in the world happened here?"

"That's a good question," said Anya as she pulled down a large reference book and began to leaf through it.  "I've never seen them before."

"Their Brogadash demons," said Dawn, as every head whipped around to stare at her.  "Are you sure Dawn?" asked Giles.  "How do you know that?"

"Well, geez, I had to do something while I sat here and you guys did your Scooby stuff.  I read the books."

"She's right," said Anya.  "Here's a picture, and it's a perfect, if ugly match.  It says that Brogadash demons are a higher level being, meaning they can think and reason.  They also live in groups or ten or more, so that means there are more where these guys came from."

"Well, we know who they are, so I think we can dispose of these carcasses," said Meg.  "Willow, Tara, Anya, Dawn, come here please.  I believe this is a good opportunity for a practical lesson."  The five women made a small circle around the remains of the first demon.  "I want you to focus on the demon, and imagine its body disintegrating into a pile of dust, much like a vampire, and repeat after me, _ashentaria evaporatia_."

The girls focused and repeated the phrase, and the corpse began to smolder and catch fire.  Meg quickly stepped forward and waved her hand over the demon's body and extinguished the flames. "_ashetaria evaporatia_" she intoned and the body disappeared into a pile of dust.  She stepped over the dust and repeated the incantation over the second body and it disappeared as well.  "That was an excellent first attempt ladies.  There is a lot to be said for being able to perform magic as a solitary, but there is nothing more powerful than magic worked between friends.  In time, you will learn to harness this power."

"That was cool," whispered Dawn.  "That was really cool."

"Yeah, it was cool, but while you guys are having fun making bodies go poof, Xander, Spike and I are doing all the manual clean up," said Buffy walking over to the small group.  Dawn and the others laughed and began to help pick up the scattered merchandise.  Meg pulled Dawn aside and whispered a few words into her ear.  Dawn shut her eyes tightly and focused all her will on the book of demons that Anya had been looking through.  It floated up into the air, hovered for a minute and slammed back down onto the counter.

"I did it, I did it, did you see that," shouted Dawn to the others.

"Yeah you did Niblet, I'm sorry I doubted you," said Spike.  

"Hey, that was pretty cool Dawnster, I could use you on the construction site," laughed Xander.

"Yeah, it was cool," said Dawn in a sudden fit of maturity, "But it isn't getting this place cleaned up, and we still have to figure out what green claw guy wanted here."  She reached down and grabbed a box of candles that had spilled on the floor and began to sort them by color.  Buffy looked at her sister, and then at Meg and Giles and smiled.  "Yeah, and besides, I think I smell Moo Goo Gai Pan, and I'm hungry."

Willow and Tara began to gather up the amulets that had been spilled on the floor.  "You ok Sweetie?" asked Tara to her girlfriend.

"Yeah, I think I will be.  I wasn't to sure about Meg, I kind of thought she was too good to be true, coming in and solving all our problems, kind of like a Pollyanna, but I think I was wrong.  I think she has a lot to offer all of us.  She said I have to go back to the beginning, and start studying, but that might be good."

"It could be fun Will," said Tara.  "I mean, you are like so totally powerful and all, but,"

"I'm missing the foundations," continued Willow.  "That's what Meg said anyhow.  Like you had your mom to teach you all that stuff, my mom never taught me anything, except for stuff about gender typical biases and stuff.  Nothing useful."  The two girls laughed together as they continued to clean.  Tara reached down and picked up an amulet with a blue stone in it.  "What's this?" she asked.  "I've never seen it before."  Willow reached out and took the talisman from the other girl.

"I don't know, I've never seen it before either.  Ask Anya, she should know."

Tara took the talisman over to Anya, but she was unable to identify it either.  Neither could Giles or Meg.  Spike came over and looked at it and whistled.

"That's the Barakarian talisman.  It's very powerful.  Legend says that it grants the wearer ultimate power."

"That's impossible," said Giles.  "The Barakarian talisman is a legend, it's never been proven to exist."

Spike reached over and grabbed it and waved it in front of Giles.  "Oh look, I just proved it," he said.

"Now now, boys," quipped Xander.  "If you can't play nice, Spikey's going to have to go home."

"What do you mean ultimate power?" asked Buffy.

"Well, the legend says that if you have the talisman, and perform a special ritual, any and all power that you have ever desired will be yours."

"So like if I wanted to fly, I'd be able to?" asked Anya.  "Well that sounds pretty cool."

"Yes, but I'm guessing that the type of person who generally is searching for this thing wants a little bit more than the ability to fly," said Giles as he rubbed his glasses.  "What I think we need to figure out is how it got here, and who wants it and why?"

"Ah, we also need to figure out where the rest of it is," said Spike.


	23. chapter 23

New Witch Old Flame  
  
Part 23  
  
Two months had past, without to much activity. Buffy kept busy slaying the seemingly unending supply of vampires, but there weren't any more appearances of the Brogadash demons. Meg kept Anya, Tara, Willow and Dawn busy researching and studying. Willow, working with Anya, compiled a database of demons, which they put on-line. Dawn had some significant increases in the control and strength of her powers.  
  
Xander and his crew worked tirelessly and quickly converted the Summer's basement into a combination apartment /office for Meg. The extra income ensured that Buffy was able to return to school and continue her studies. School had also started for Dawn, and contrary to the prior year, she was making a serious effort to attend school and do well.  
  
"Meg, I've got an early class," Buffy yelled on her way out the door. "Can you make sure Dawn gets off to school ok?" "Certainly," Meg shouted back. "I don't have office hours until noon, so there shouldn't be any problem." "I keep feeling like I'm forgetting something," Buffy said as she walked out the door and made her way down the street.  
  
Meg got Dawn off to school and was making herself another cup of tea when the doorbell rang. "Coming," she said as she tightened her robe around her and opened the door. "May I help you?" she asked. "Isn't this the Summer's household?" the woman on the other side of the door inquired. "Yes, may I help you?" "I'm Myrtle Bosworth, from the department of social services. I'm here for the Summers' in house inspection. "Oh, yes, well, Buffy is at class, and Dawn has already left for school." "Ms. Summers' has returned to school this semester? asked the social worker? "Yes, is there a problem with that?" "Perhaps you will allow me to come in," said Ms. Bosworth. "Perhaps you'd like to show my your credentials first," said Meg.  
  
Myrtle Bosworth produced the necessary identification and Meg reluctantly allowed her into the house. "I was just fixing myself a cup of tea Ms. Bosworth, would you care for a cup?" "Fixing yourself a, oh are you living here?" "No, I just make it a habit of invading my neighbor's homes in my nightclothes and fixing myself beverages for the fun of it," snapped Meg. "Yes, I am sharing a residence with the Summers'. Does this present a problem?" "No, no, it just wasn't mentioned in the paperwork. Perhaps you could tell me what brought this about."  
  
Meg was about to answer Ms. Bosworth in a most undignified manner when the phone rang. "If you'll excuse me," she said as she rose to answer the phone. "Hello." "Meg, it's me," said Buffy. "I kept feeling like I was forgetting something, and when I got to school, Tara reminded me of what it was. The social worker is making an in house inspection this morning. I'm going to cut class and get back there before she shows up." "There's no need to do that, besides, you'd be too late." "Oh, she's there already," Buffy said in a dejected tone. "Yes." Meg lowered her voice and whispered into the phone. "Buffy, trust me to handle this, I can make everything work out just fine. I promise."  
  
Buffy was torn as she had grown to like Meg, but still didn't trust her one hundred percent. "Ok, have at her Meg, but please don't blow it. Dawn is too important to me." "I have no intention of blowing it," said Meg as she waved to Ms Bosworth. "Now go to class." "Bye Meg." "Good bye."  
  
"That was Buffy," said Meg. "She was just calling to make sure you arrived ok. She said to offer her apologies for not being here, but she had an early class today and was unable to get contact you to reschedule. Now, did you wish to join me in a cup of tea?" "Yes, that would be nice," said Ms. Bosworth. "Now, perhaps you'll tell me a bit about yourself." "Certainly, my name is Mary-Margaret Farrell, and I am a Professor at Sunnydale U." "Oh really, and how did you come to be living with the Summers'. Please don't tell me they were advertising for roommates. That would be a very unsafe thing for them to do." "Hardly," said Meg. "Actually, I was distantly related to their dear mother Joyce. Last year before Joyce's death, we began corresponding when I found out I had received a tenured position here in Sunnydale. Joyce had suggested that we renovate the basement and turn it into living quarters for me. I agreed, but unfortunately, Joyce neglected to inform Buffy, so she was quite surprised when I showed up, bag and baggage." Meg poured boiling water into the teapot and allowed the fragrant brew to steep. As she spoke, she carefully placed a small amount of powder into one of the cups and then filled it with tea.  
  
"Do you take cream and sugar, or lemon?" she asked Ms. Bosworth. "Oh cream and sugar please." Meg brought the cups over to the table and passed one to the social worker. "Would you care for a Danish?" she asked. "There quite fresh. Buffy and Dawn brought them home after their morning jog." "Ms. Summers' takes her sister jogging in the morning?" "Well, they call it jogging, but I think they use the time for gossip, and as an opportunity to spend time together." "Isn't that nice," said Ms. Bosworth, making some notes on her pad. She put her pen down and took a sip of tea. "Oh my, that is quite good," she said. "The secret is to warm the tea pot before you put the tea in," said Meg. "Now, what else can I help you with?" "Well there were several issues that were of great concern last spring. "The financial situation was quite bleak, and Dawn was getting into a lot of trouble.'  
  
Meg poured some more tea into the social workers cup as she thought about what to say. "Well, financially, things have improved. Buffy has, as I said, gone back to school, but she also received a scholarship to pay for her tuition. I also pay rent for my accommodations here, as do Buffy's other roommates Willow and Tara." "Yes, I must say, I wasn't very pleased to find out that some of Buffy's school friends were living here as well." "Why ever not," said Meg as she put her cup down forcefully. "Willow has been a friend of Buffy's since she moved to Sunnydale. In fact, my dearly departed cousin Joyce," she paused to sniff for effect, "Loved Willow like another daughter, and was equally as fond of Tara. Both girls provided Buffy and Dawn with support during the aftermath of Joyce's death."  
  
Ms. Bosworth took another sip of her tea and smiled. "You are quite correct Professor Farrell, I don't know what I was thinking." She made some more notations on her pad and smiled. "What about Dawn, how is she doing? I believe progress reports were handed out this week." "Yes, as a matter of fact they were. Buffy has signed all of Dawn's already and they've been returned to school, but they were so good, we made some copies. Would you care to see them?" At the social worker's nod, Meg excused herself to go get them. She went down to her room, and quickly threw some clothes on and grabbed some papers off of her desk. She returned upstairs and smiled at the social worker who was walking around the kitchen, checking the cabinets.  
  
"Did you find what you were looking for?" Meg asked. The social worker didn't even have the grace to look upset. "Yes, I just wanted to make sure there was adequate food in the house. It's been an issue before." "Well, as you can see, it's not now. Here are Dawn's progress reports," she said passing the papers to the social worker. She looked through them all and smiled. "Well, it appears as though Dawn has made some tremendous improvements in both her schoolwork and her attendance. Every teacher commented on it. That is excellent."  
  
Just then the door burst open and Buffy rushed in. "Ms. Bosworth, I am so sorry," she began. I had a class I just couldn't afford to miss. I tried to call you, really I did." "Don't worry, Ms. Summers. Professor Farrell explained all that to me. In fact, she has been very forthcoming and provided me with a lot of useful information. I can see you quite have things under control Ms. Summers, and I congratulate you on that. In fact, I can see no reason why full and permanent custody shouldn't be given to you immediately." "Really," Buffy said grinning. "Yes really. I admit that finances were a large concern of mine, but as Professor Farrell said, she is paying rent, as are your other two roommates. There is plenty of food in the house, and I can see that you are making an effort to spend time with your sister and meet her emotional needs."  
  
Meg smiled and decided it was time to bring things home. "I didn't get a chance to tell you about the small school Buffy is running. She is teaching self-defense in the early evenings. Buffy is a budding entrepreneur." "Well then, everything seems to be in order," said the social worker. "I'll turn in my report as soon as I get back to the office. Congratulations Ms. Summers. Professor Farrell, it was a pleasure to meet you."  
  
The two women bid Ms. Bosworth goodbye and closed the door. Buffy smiled and hugged herself tightly and spun around. "We did it, we did it. Well, actually, you did it. How did you do it Meg?" "Well, I simply presented the facts in a clear and concise manner, and I put a little something in her tea to open her mind." "You WHAT!" shouted Buffy. "You drugged her, used magic on her? That's so wrong. What about everything you're teaching Willow and Dawn, about being responsible?" "That women coming here with her mind made up was wrong too," said Meg defensively. "She was all set to make a negative report no matter what was going on here. I simply gave her an herb that allowed her to view things with an open mind. I did nothing to influence her decision."  
  
Buffy and Meg walked out to the kitchen while Meg spoke. As she listened, Buffy picked up the sheaf of papers that had been lying on the table. "Why are these here?" asked Buffy. "I thought Dawn brought these back to school already." "Ah, well, she did, but the social worker wanted proof that Dawn was doing well in school, so I made these." "Well," you just seemed to think of everything," said Buffy. "It's like I wasn't even needed." "Nonsense, you are Dawn's guardian. I did nothing other than make sure that dreadful woman saw things in an a good light." "I suppose you are right," said Buffy. "Besides, all that matters is that Dawn gets to stay here." "I agree, now, get yourself back to school, and I'll turn myself back into a psychology professor."  
  
Buffy left and Meg went downstairs to get ready. The light on her answering machine was flashing. She reached over to press the button to play it, but before she could, the phone rang. "Hello, Professor Farrell speaking." "Are you making any progress?" the voice on the other end of the phone asked. "Yes, I am, but don't push me. These things take time. They are a highly suspicious bunch, and very close. It's taken me this long to get them to accept me." "What about the key?" "Dawn is her name, and she is progressing nicely. She is learning to tap into her powers. She will be very powerful in time." "What about the other thing?" "There is no word on that yet. We're still trying to find more information on the demons. Now, do you have the information I asked about?" "Yes," said the voice. We have located the records on the vampire known to the initiative as Hostile 17. It is as you believed, his chip was deactivated when the initiative was destroyed." "Thank you," said Meg. "Now, I must ask you not to call me here again. I'll be in touch." She hung up the phone and began to pace. "I was afraid of that," she said. 


	24. chapter 24

New Witch Old Flame  
  
Chapter Twenty-Four  
  
Buffy slipped in the back door of the Magic Box and looked around. Xander and his crew had worked double time and managed to turn her training room into a state of the art martial arts studio. A small office had been set up in the corner, and she walked into it and looked around. There were several locked cabinets containing her weapons, and a desk with a list of prospective students on it.  
"That was quick," she said, picking up the list. "Students already. I wonder how that happened?" She scanned the list of names and smiled. It consisted entirely of kids who had survived her graduating class at Sunnydale High. She smiled, thinking of the Class Protector Award she had received at the Prom.   
"I guess maybe I did get something out of high school after all," she mused.  
  
She exited the office, and went back into the training room, and began to work out, alternating punches and kicks at the punching bag that was suspended from the ceiling. So focused was she in her training, that she didn't notice Spike, standing in a corner of the room. He stood in a corner of the room, hidden behind some equipment, and watched as Buffy put all her energies into striking the bag. He reached into the pocket of his duster and removed a package and slipped into the office and left it on the desk. Waiting until he was certain Buffy didn't see him; he slipped out the way he had come, unnoticed by both Buffy, as well as the patrons of the Magic Box.  
  
Buffy finished her workout and grabbed a towel and mopped the sweat from her face. She grabbed a water from the little mini refrigerator and walked back to her new office.  
"Hunh? What's this," she asked the empty room, picking the package up off of the desk.  
"Buffy, you in here?" she heard Xander yell from the training room.  
"In here Xander," she yelled, dropping the package back down on the desk. "Everything looks great, you and your guys did an awesome job, and did you see, I have students!" she said as she grabbed her list of students and headed back into the training room.  
"Yeah, things really seem to be coming together for all of us, don't they?" asked Xander.  
"Yeah," said Buffy slowly. "It's as if there is some good fairy looking out for us all of a sudden. "I'm actually beginning to wonder,"  
"If things are too good to be true?" interrupted Xander.  
"Exactly," said Buffy.  
  
Xander walked over to the punching bag and gave it a few experimental prods.  
"So what are we going to do about it?"  
"I don't think there is too much we CAN do about it, other than be careful."  
"Are we going to let the others in on it?" questioned Xander, giving the punching bag another poke.  
"I don't know Xander. I'm not sure what to do. It's just that no matter how I look at it, I can only see one thing for us to be worried about."  
"Meg," said Xander.  
"Yeah, and I don't want to. I feel really ungrateful doubting her, but I do. And Dawn loves her."  
"Yeah, so does Tara," said Xander. "But Willow's not too crazy about her."  
"What about Anya?" queried Buffy.  
"Anya has her doubts, but hasn't come out strong on the side of hate the way Wil has. What about Spike?"  
"I don't know yet. He's scheduled to patrol with me tonight, so I was going to try and feel him out then."  
"Do you want me to come with?" asked Xander.  
"No, thanks anyway, but I don't think I'm up for another episode of the Spike/Xander show."  
"Hey, how come he gets top billing anyhow?" asked Xander with a laugh.  
"Shut up Xander," said Buffy. "Listen, I'll feel Spike out tonight and see what he thinks, and I'll give you a call tomorrow."   
  
"Watch out tonight," said Xander as he walked out the door. Buffy went back into her new office and grabbed a bag and began to stash weapons in it. She spied the package on her desk, picked it up and examined the outer wrappings. There were no distinguishing markings on it. She removed the wrapping and removed the books that were inside. She leafed through the pages, surprised to see that it was a journal, a very old journal. She picked up the other book and found that it was a book of poetry. She thumbed through the poems, pausing here and there to read a passage. She wrinkled her nose at some of the poor prose and tossed the book in with her weapons. She picked up the journal once more and flipped through it looking for a clue as to its owner. As she read, she became aware that the book's owner lived in England. She flipped the book back to the inside cover and tried to decipher the name and date written in the front, but it was badly blurred. She was able to make out the name William, and 18, but that was it.  
"Oh, great," she said out loud. "Please don't tell me that it belongs to,"  
"Me," she heard Spike say. "They belong to me."  
  
"Spike," said Buffy. "I thought I was supposed to meet you in the cemetery."  
"You were, but I wanted to make sure you found those first," he said, pointing towards the journal in her hand.  
"God, please tell me this isn't another one of your sick attempts to make me believe you love me?"  
"No Pet, nothing like that," said Spike, hiding the pain he felt from her comments under a veneer of bravado. "I just thought you ought to see it."  
"Why, Spike? Why did you think I needed to see them? Besides, why did you hang on to a journal that you haven't used for over a hundred years? And where did you come up with the money to get your poems bound?"  
  
"Well now, that's the rub, Pet. I didn't hang on to my journal, and I certainly didn't spend my money to put them in a book. They were given to me."  
"Given?" asked Buffy. "By whom? Or do I really need to ask? It was Meg, wasn't it? That's what was in the package she gave you?"  
"Yeah, it was, but the question remains, why. She had to have worked pretty hard to track them down after all these years," answered Spike.  
"Xander and I were talking today. Both of us think things are just a bit too good to be true. I was going to talk to you about it tonight on patrol, but obviously, you came to that conclusion by yourself. Thanks Spike, I appreciate the heads up."  
"So what's the plan, then? Do we take her out?" asked Spike.  
"No, not yet. We need to find out what she wants, first. Tomorrow, You, me, Willow and Xander will get together and start trying to figure this out."  
"What about the Little Bit, and the others?" asked Spike.  
"No, not this time. I think it will be better with just the four of us for now. Giles, Tara and Dawn are firmly on Meg's side. Xander's not to sure about Anya, he's going to sound her out tonight."  
  
Spike reached over and took the bag of weapons off the desk, and he and Buffy left the Magic Box and stepped out into the twilight streets of Sunnydale. The made a cursory sweep of the nearby streets and then made their way to a nearby cemetery to patrol. They barely stepped through the gates, when three vampires attacked them. They fought well together; each anticipated the moves of the other. They made short work of the three vamps and continued their patrol. Just before sunrise, Spike walked Buffy back to her house.  
"You know, you really don't have to walk me home. I'm a big slayer, I can take care of myself," Buffy said.  
"Yeah, whatever," said Spike.   
"But thank you," said Buffy. She waited on the front steps and watched as Spike started to leave.  
"Spike!" she called out softly.   
"Yeah?"  
"Your poems, well, I didn't hate them," said Buffy.  
Spike didn't say anything, just smiled and turned and continued walking down the street


	25. chapter 25

New Witch Old Flame  
  
Chapter Twenty-Five  
  
"Feel the power coursing through you, Dawn." Meg said. "The energy is all around you, in the Earth, and in the air. Draw it into you. Feel it fill your body with light. Feel the energy pulsating through you. Can you feel it?"  
"Uh-hun," said Dawn, an intense look of concentration on her face.  
"Good, now on the table is a large red book. I want you to see the book in your mind's eye. Feel the weight of the book in your mind. Feel the cover, and the binding. Now I want you to feel the book getting lighter and lighter. In your mind's eye, I want you to see the book rising up off of the table. Concentrate Dawn, you can do it," said Meg.  
  
Dawn's body trembled with the effort, and beads of sweat dripped off her face. Meg stared intently at her, almost willing her to lift the book. On the table, the book began to tremble, and it slowly lifted up off of the table and dangled in the air. Meg grabbed the video camera and caught the journey of the book on tape. As she taped, the front door of the Summer's house slammed, and at the same instant, the book crashed to the table.  
"Did I do it?" asked Dawn, opening her eyes.  
"Yes you did, Dawn. Congratulations. You managed to levitate the book. Here, I taped it for you," said Meg, passing her the video camera. "Now I want you to view your performance and tell me what you see."  
  
Dawn took the camera and replayed the tape. She watched herself critically, making note of every facial expression. When the tape was finished, she turned towards Meg.  
"I screwed up," she said. "I wasn't concentrating enough and when the door slammed, I lost it."  
"Well, first off, you didn't screw up as you put it. But you are correct, you were not focused enough, but Dawn, what you did was wonderful. We've barely started working together and you were able to do this," said Meg, encouragingly. "The focus will come with time."  
"I want to try it again," said Dawn.  
"You may want to, but you are not going to," said Meg. "What you did was hard work, and it took a lot out of you, even if you don't realize it. What I'd like you to do is take that book you were levitating, and start reading it."  
Dawn reached over and picked up the book and hefted it in her hands.  
"Funny, it didn't feel half as heavy in my mind," she said as she turned the book over and looked at the title. "The Way of the Witch," she read. "I don't suppose you have the Cliff Notes for this?" she asked hopefully.  
"Read," said Meg firmly. "I have to go to my office at the University. I have a meeting with one of my students. Tara is going to be home if you need anything."  
"I'm old enough to stay home alone, Meg," said Dawn in exasperation.  
"I never said you weren't, I meant if you needed if you needed any help with anything in the book. She's already read it."  
  
"Oh," said Dawn, her face flushing. "Sorry. Thanks again for all your help, Meg. I'm having a blast."  
"You are more than welcome, Dawn. I'm enjoying the time I spend with you as well."  
"You know, ever since my mom, well ever since she died," said Dawn. "Well, it's been hard, not having someone to talk with."  
"What about your sister?" asked Meg.  
"Oh, no, Buffy's great. She is always there, but you know, she has that whole saving the world thing going on, and I just really hate to bother her, or the other scoobies with stupid stuff."  
"Well, Dawn, I will always be more than happy to listen to what you are calling stupid stuff," said Meg.  
"Hi!" said Buffy, walking into the room. "Dawnie, Janice is on the phone for you."  
"Can't you take a message? I'm in the middle of something here."  
"I tried, but she said it was really important," said Buffy.  
"I have to be leaving anyhow," said Meg to Dawn. "Go speak with your friend. I hope it's nothing urgent," she added, looking at Buffy.  
"Oh, I'm sure everything will be fine," said Buffy with a smile. "We'll see you later, Meg. Will you be home for dinner?"  
"I don't quite know yet, Buffy. I'll call," said the older woman as she gathered her belongings.  
  
"Buffy, she wasn't there," said Dawn, holding up the cordless phone. "And when I called her house, her mom said she was out."  
"Hunh," said Buffy. "That's weird. Listen, do you want to come down and train with me this afternoon?"   
"N'ah," said Dawn. "I have some reading I want to do."  
"Okay," said Buffy, trying to mask the worried expression on her face. "But if you change your mind, either come down before dark, or give me a call, and I'll send Spike for you."  
"Yes, Buffy," said Dawn, her voice laced with exasperation. "And I won't talk to strangers, I'll look both ways before I cross the street, and I won't invite any strange vampires in. I promise."  
"Sorry, I'm in over protective mode today," said Buffy. "I'm going to head out now, I have a few things to do before I teach my first class."  
"My sister the teacher," said Dawn.  
"Yeah, who'da thunk it?" teased Buffy.  
"And there in lies the reason why you are not teaching high school English. Good luck with your class today."  
  
Buffy watched as Dawn grabbed her book and ran lightly up the stairs. She slipped out the front door, dialing her cell phone as she walked.  
"Xander," she said. "I'm on my way over to Spike's crypt. Willow's going to meet us there. I'll see you in about fifteen minutes."  
Buffy punched a button on the phone and disconnected the call. Twirling a stake through her fingers, she cut through the cemetery to the planning session in Spike's crypt.


	26. Chapter 26

New Witch Old Flame  
  
**Author's Note** Yes, I realize it's been like forever, but really it hasn't. Sorry for the lack of updates, but well, RLS (real life stuff) took precedence – that and a couple of Roswell epics.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Six  
  
Buffy walked briskly through the cemetery, with Xander and Willow behind her.  
  
"Kind of like old times," said Xander.  
  
"Except in 'old times,' you'd never catch us going to strategize with Spike," laughed Buffy.  
  
"You know, maybe this isn't such a good idea," said Willow.  
  
"What, the working with, Spike?" asked Buffy.  
  
"No, the not killing the vampire that's about to attack you!" shouted Willow.  
  
Buffy spun around, reached her hand into the pocket of her leather jacket, pulled out a stake and looked for the vampire.  
  
"Hey, how ya doin?" she asked casually, when she spied the vampire perched on top of a nearby headstone.  
  
"I'll be doing better once I've killed you," said the vampire. "I am Dracula, the Dark Lord. Prepare to die at my hands."  
  
"Oh, please," said Buffy, while Willow and Xander laughed. "You aren't Dracula. Let me guess, you've been a vamp what, three, maybe four days?"  
  
"Yeah, how'd you know?" said the crestfallen vampire.  
  
"It's like way obvious, you know. First, I've met Dracula before, second, Dracula would never be caught dead in an outfit like that," Buffy said, pointing at the boy's Smash Mouth tee-shirt, and third, the stake flew from her hand and hit the vampire squarely in the chest. "He never would have let **THAT** happen," she added as the vampire disintegrated into a pile of dust.  
  
The trio was still laughing as they entered Spike's crypt.  
  
"Isn't it proper to knock before you come into someone's home?" said Spike.  
  
"Sorry," said Willow, but if you could have seen the vampire the Buffy just dusted, you'd understand the mirth."  
  
"Let me guess, you got a gander of the bloke that fancies himself as Dracula?" asked Spike.  
  
"Score one for the Billy Idol wanna be," said Xander.  
  
"I told you before, Billy stole his look from _me_," snapped Spike.  
  
"Will you two go to you're respective corners," said Buffy. "We're here to plan, not to snipe each other to death. Now, normally, I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, but things have been just a bit too perfect lately, and it's giving me a wiggins."  
  
"Are you sure you're not just over reacting?" said Xander. "I talked to Anya before I left, and she came down heavily on the side of Meg."  
  
"I don't think so, Xan. My Spidey sense is all a tingle," said Buffy. "I want to lay it all out on the table, and try and look at it objectively, and then, kill Meg."  
  
"So much for the objectivity," said Willow. "Why don't we skip the killing Meg part for a while until we know exactly where we stand."  
  
"Okay, here it goes," said Buffy. "I was in dire financial need, and out of nowhere, this Meg person appears, claiming to be affiliated with the Watcher's Council as a new kind of Watcher, and she wants to live at my house, and pay a ton of money for rent, as well as the renovations on the basement. Then, she starts training Willow, Tara, Anya and Dawn. It's just too convenient if you ask me."  
  
"Don't forget the books, pet," said Spike.  
  
"Books, what books, are we in research mode?" moaned Xander.  
  
"No it seems our friendly neighborhood witch/Watcher also managed to track down some volumes of work that were of interest to Spike," Buffy said evasively.  
  
"The thing is, something doesn't feel right, and I'm not quite sure what it is," said Buffy.  
  
"Well, the way I see it," said Spike. "There are two ways you can handle this situation. You can kill her, or you could,"  
  
"Ask her to her face what's going on," said a voice from the door of the crypt.  
  
"Well, I'm all for killing you right here," said Buffy. "But there is the matter of Giles. He seems to kind of like you."  
  
"Yes, Buffy, I do, and I do wish you would come to me when you have these problems. I am your Watcher after all."  
  
"I don't have a problem," said Buffy. "Meg is evil, Meg must die, no problem."  
  
"Now see here, Buffy," began Giles.  
  
"No, Ripper, let me," said Meg. "Buffy is right to be suspicious. I'm _not_ evil," she said, directing the comment to Buffy's self satisfied smirk. "But I haven't been completely honest with you either. I am more than willing to lay my cards out on the table," she paused and looked around Spike's crypt. "Oh, no table, well, perhaps we could continue this meeting elsewhere?"  
  
The group reassembled in the living room of Giles apartment. Buffy had been uncharacteristically silent ever since Meg's statement in Spike's crypt.  
  
"It all started about 35 years ago," began Meg. "There was a Slayer in Ireland, and her name was Bridget Farrell."  
  
"Oh yes, I remember reading her Watcher's journal. It was quite fascinating," said Giles.  
  
The others glared at him.  
  
"But not strictly relevant to the conversation at hand," he continued, polishing his glasses. "Please continue, Meg."  
  
"Well, it seems that Bridget was a very accomplished Slayer, not unlike our Ms. Summers. She and Buffy also had several other things in common. This particular Slayer was very smart, and she surrounded herself with friends. She didn't care _only_ for the fight. She had a life that she felt was worth living. Her friends fought by her side, and proved to be an asset to the Slayer on more than one occasion. However, the Watcher's Council, when the found out, were simply furious. They issued an edict stating that Bridget must cease all contact with these friends, and focus solely on slaying.  
  
"Hm, sounds slightly familiar," said Buffy. "What happened?"  
  
"Well, Bridget chose to ignore the edict of the Council, and continued to fight with her friends. They grew closer together. In fact, Bridget grew particularly close to one of the friends, and they fell in love. Luckily for them, the Council never found out about that."  
  
"Then what happened," said Xander.  
  
"Bridget an the man grew closer, and their love grew stronger. They had a child together," said Meg. "A baby girl. She left the baby in the care of her parents. They disliked the fact that their daughter had a child out of wedlock, but the understood her calling, and knew that marriage was not possible. Shortly after the baby was born, Bridget went back to her duties. She and her friends were tracking a particularly violent vampire which had been terrorizing Ireland for over a hundred years. They trapped him, and his gang in a warehouse on the docks, and fought. One by one, Bridget's friends died at the hand of this vampire gang. Bridget fought like a woman possessed, in fact, she must have been, seeing her friends, and her lover die so violently."   
  
Meg paused to wipe her eyes and take a sip of tea. Buffy noticed how the teacup rattled against the saucer as she lifted it to her mouth. Meg placed the cup and saucer back on the table and resumed her tale.  
  
"Bridget's watcher was observing the fight from a window, outside the warehouse," said Meg.  
  
"Her watcher wasn't in there with her?" Buffy asked, incredulously. "Why not?"  
  
"Normally, he fought along side her," explained Meg, "But this time, Bridget urged him, begged him in fact, not to join them. She said he was a watcher, not a fighter, and this one time he should watch."  
  
"It's almost like she knew she was going to die," said Willow, her voice sad.  
  
"Yes, it was," said Meg. "Bridget found herself virtually surrounded by vampires, when she spied several barrels in a forgotten corner. She managed to get past the vampires to the barrels, and she began to throw them at the vampires. As they hit the ground, they burst open, filling the warehouse with the unmistakable smell of petrol. That's gasoline," she said at Xander's confused expression. "Now, Hurley," she yelled to her watcher, and he threw a torch through the window into the middle of the room. The petrol caught fire immediately. Bridget had managed to surround the vampires in a ring of fire. Unfortunately, she was also caught in the ring of fire. She perished, along with the vampires."  
  
"Bloody hell," said Spike. "What a way to go."  
  
"Her watcher tried to free her, but both of them knew it wouldn't be possible. She called to him and begged him to explain to her parents. And to make sure that her daughter knew how much she loved her. Hurley went to Bridget's family, and explained what happened. Her parents, fearful of vampire retribution, packed immediately and fled to England."  
  
"What about the baby?" Buffy asked.  
  
"The baby went with them," said Meg.  
  
"And they moved next door to a little boy who knew he was destined to be a Watcher," said Giles. "Damn it, Meg, why did you never tell me this."  
  
"What?" said Buffy. "Did I miss something?"  
  
"Meg was the Slayer's baby, pet," said Spike. "And her Grandmum and Granddad moved next door to old Rupert here when he was just a tyke."  
  
"For a long time, I didn't know," said Meg. "And then, when I did, I couldn't tell you because I hated everything to do with the Watcher's Council. Maybe if they had left her alone, let her have a life and a baby, she wouldn't have gone back to fighting so soon after I had been born. Maybe she'd still be alive," said Meg.  
  
"That doesn't explain why you're here, now," said Buffy, brusquely. The story had affected her more than she wanted anybody to know.  
  
"Well, it is as I explained," said Meg. "I am with the Watcher's Council, and I have been sent here. But I engineered the transfer. As soon as I became a part of the Watcher's Council, I started watching the slayers in training and their watchers. Most of them did everything by the book, limiting contact with 'civilians'. It wasn't until Ms. Summers was called that things started to get interesting. Here was a Slayer who did things her way, and not the council's way. She had friends that knew her secret, and indeed worked with her. That two of them were witches made it even better."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Willow.  
  
"The Council has long toyed with the idea of training witches," said Meg. "And in fact, that was how I became a part of the Watcher's Council. When you joined Buffy, it brought everything together nicely. I could be sent to Sunnydale, to train you and the others as well as do what I could to make things easier for Buffy. I couldn't persuade the Council to pay you a salary, but I did convince them that training the others would be easier if I took up residence in your home."  
  
"What about Dawnie?" Buffy asked suddenly.  
  
"Ah, and that is your real concern, isn't it, Buffy. Dawn is human now, and nothing can change that. But since she was formed by mystical energy, it is safe to assume that she has the potential to be very powerful magically. I want to teach her to control her powers and use them the right way for the right reasons, that's all. There is nothing sinister about it."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us up front?" asked Buffy.   
  
"Buffy, you've suffered tremendous loss in the past year, and you live atop a hellmouth. Not to mention your various run ins with the Council. If I had told you who I was and why I was here, would you have believed me?" asked Meg.  
  
"Probably not," admitted Buffy. "I guess I feel kind of stupid, getting all wigged out over everything."  
  
"Buffy, a Slayer is supposed to know when something isn't 'right,'" said Giles. "Meg withheld information from you, and you could sense that. Your Slayer skills stood you in good stead. Don't start to doubt them now."  
  
"I won't Giles," said Buffy, standing to leave. The Scoobies walked with her towards the door. "Oh, Meg, why the books for Spike?"  
  
"That was pure chance," said Meg. "I love hunting in dusty old book shops, and I came across them. I knew I was coming over here, and thought they might be of particular interest to Spike, that's all."  
  
"Oh, well, it looks like the Scoobies have a New Witch," Buffy said as they gang walked out the door, leaving Giles and Meg alone.   
  
"And Giles has an old flame," said Willow as she snapped her fingers, and the lights in the room dimmed, and several candles began to burn.  
  
The End


End file.
